Atlantis
by Sapphire2007
Summary: Eine tote Frau am Strand führt Mulder und Scully zu den Spuren einer vergessenen Zivilisation. Oder ist all das nur ein Märchen ? Oder ein geheimes Regierungsprojekt ?


Flagler Beach, FL

Freitag, 20.11.

**Sanft und frisch umspülte das Meer die weichen Linien der Küste. Die Wellen kehrten immer wieder, polierten über Jahre die Steine, die nun glänzend am Strand lagen und darauf warteten, dass ein Kind oder ein Sammler einen von ihnen in seiner Einzigartigkeit bemerkte und mitnahm. Pelikane zogen am diesigen Horizont vorbei und eine warme Brise trug den salzigen Geruch des Atlantiks ans Land. **

**Knisternd kräuselte und schwappte das Wasser mit jeder Welle gegen den leblosen Körper, den das Meer an diesem Morgen an den Strand gespült hatte. Lange braune Haare umsäumten den Kopf der jungen Frau, deren Haut weißer war als Porzellan. Der Wind verfing sich in den vom Salz verfilzten Strähnen und trocknete sie, bis sie in der Morgensonne zu schimmern begannen. Dunkelblau waren ihre Lippen und grüne Venennetze schimmerten durch die wächserne Haut hindurch. Es war nichts Menschliches mehr an dieser Toten. Fast nichts. Denn ihre jadegrünen Augen sahen trüb und starr in den unendlichen blauen Himmel hinauf. In all ihrer Leblosigkeit lag so viel Sehnsucht, als wäre das, was diese toten Augen nun sahen, alles, was diese Frau je hatte sehen wollen. **

**Doch lange wurde ihr dieser Moment der Freiheit nicht gegönnt. **

**Ein aufgeregter Männerschrei zerriss plötzlich die Stille und man hörte die festen Schritte von mindestens zwei weiteren Männern im Sand versinken. Plötzlich betatschen warme Hände überall den nackten Körper, der von nichts anderem bedeckt war, als dem blutroten Seegras und ein paar Sandkörnern, die der Wind darüber geweht hatte. **

**So elfenhaft und schön diese Gestalt in ihrer toten Unschuld war, so beißend war der Geruch der Leichenfäulnis, der ihren Körperöffnungen entwich, als man sie bewegte. Die Männer wichen zurück, hielten die Hände vor die aufgerissenen Münder. Teils aus Ekel, teils aus Bestürzung über diesen grauenvollen Anblick. „Wir müssen die Polizei rufen !" meldete sich der erste von ihnen zu Wort. Sie tauschten stumme Blicke aus und schließlich zückte einer von ihnen sein Mobiltelefon und wählte 911.**

Am Abend in einem Vorort von Jacksonville, FL

George Henry öffnete das Fliegengitter seiner Haustür und ging hinaus auf die Veranda. Er schwenkte sein Bier in der Flasche hin und her und starrte in ihre Öffnung während er sich auf den Schaukelstuhl setzte und ein wenig hin- und herwippte. Es war schon seine dritte Flasche an diesem Abend. Das war überhaupt nicht seine Art. Aber irgendwie musste er seinen Geist betäuben, musste diese Bilder loswerden und seinen Verstand desinfizieren von diesem schrecklichen Anblick am Morgen. Vermutlich würde er nie wieder angeln gehen können. Nicht an diesem Strand.

Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck und spülte den bitteren Geschmack, den der Geruch der Fäulnis auf seiner Zunge hinterlassen hatte, hinunter. Eine Mücke landete auf seiner Haut und begann ihre Blutmahlzeit mit einem feinen juckenden Stich. Aber er nahm es kaum wahr. Seine Augen schlossen sich und er ließ die kühle Abendluft über sich hinwegwehen. Und durch sich hindurch, als wäre er hohl. Er atmete tief ein und lächelte. Die schwüle Jahreszeit war endlich vorbei, für ihn das eigentliche Highlight der Weihnachtszeit. Die Hurricane-Saison war überstanden, die Moskitoschwärme verschwanden langsam und die Luft war nicht mehr dick und schwer von Feuchtigkeit sondern leicht und frisch. Seine Frau hatte gestern – bereits vier Wochen vor Weihnachten – die Lichterketten aus dem Keller hervorgeholt und liebevoll um das Geländer der Veranda geschlungen. Jetzt glitzerten und leuchteten sie in die frühe Nacht hinein wie Glühwürmchen. Langsam verschwommen die Lichter vor seinen Augen zu einem tanzenden Netz und er genoss die Leichtigkeit, die ihn überkam und ihm ein wenig von der bedrückenden Schwere, die auf seinem Herzen lag, nahm.

Er war jetzt nicht mehr Teil dieser Tragödie, würde vermutlich niemals herausfinden, was diese Frau getötet hatte. Oder wer sie war. Sie hatte sein Leben im selben Moment verlassen, in dem sie es betreten hatte, und doch hatte dieser Moment mehr in ihm bewegt als die letzten vierzig Jahre, die er in dieser Gegend gewohnt hatte. Was das zu bedeuten hatte, inwiefern es sein Leben beeinflussen würde, darüber konnte er nur spekulieren. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass ein solches Ereignis kein gutes Omen sein konnte.

Wieder holte er tief Luft als ein Windstoß durch die Palmen vor der Veranda fuhr. Aber dieses Mal fühlte es sich nicht an, als würde er Luft holen. Er konnte nicht spüren, wie die Frische durch seinen Mund, seine Luftröhre hineintauchte und sich auf seine beiden Lungenflügel verteilte. Stattdessen fühlte es sich wieder an wie im Sommer, als würde er diese dicke, warme Feuchte inhalieren. Er holte noch einmal Luft und merkte, wie ihm schwindlig wurde. Etwas brodelte, kitzelte an der Basis seiner Lungen. Er hustete. Verschluckte sich. Hustete wieder und schnappte nach Luft. Doch wieder drang nur Feuchtigkeit zu seinen Bronchien vor. Keuchend stand er auf und lehnte sich gegen das Geländer der Veranda, wo er seinen Kopf in den Wind halten konnte. Er öffnete seinen Mund gierig in die kalte Abendluft hinein, seine Rippen stoben auseinander, sein Brustkorb blähte sich auf, sog die Luft hinein. Aber seine Bronchien ließen die Luft nicht hindurch. Sie füllten sich stattdessen mit trübem Wasser, knisterten und blubberten fein und leise. Wieder antwortete sein Gehirn mit einem Hustenreflex, dieses Mal jedoch heftiger, verzweifelter als zuvor. Sein Körper wollte Sauerstoff. Die Bierflasche fiel George aus der Hand und rollte laut rumpelnd die Veranda entlang, bis sie unter dem Schaukelstuhl um Liegen kam. Er hielt sich zitternd am Geländer fest und beugte sich unter würgendem Husten nach vorne. Sein Brustkorb kontrahierte sich unter seiner Panik in kurzen, hektischen Stößen. Er bekam keine Luft. Er hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Aber nicht nur das. Er hatte das Gefühl zu ertrinken. Ihm entwich ein matter Angstschrei. Im selben Moment glaubte er das Gesicht der toten Frau vor sich zu sehen. Lebendig und schön wie sie vor ihrem Tod gewesen sein muss. Stumm hob sie ihren Zeigefinger an ihre Lippen und gebot ihm Stille. Ein weiterer Angstschrei erstickte in seiner Kehle.

Als würde er von den schwarzen Wassermassen des Meeres verschlungen werden, sah er, wie es langsam immer dunkler und verschwommener um ihn herum wurde. Er konnte nur noch wabernde Lichtflecken erkennen, die von schwarzen Wolken aufgefressen wurden. Und mit jedem seiner hastigen Atemzüge spürte er das Knistern und Brodeln in seinen Bronchien, jedes Mal gefolgt von einem Husten, der ihn so viel Kraft kostete, dass er schließlich zu Boden glitt. Er erbrach sich, atmete sein Erbrochenes ein, hustete und erbrach sich erneut, bevor die Muskeln seiner Arme, nach Sauerstoff hungernd, unter seinem Gewicht nachgaben und er liegen blieb. Warmes Wasser flutete in seinen Atemwegen an und er spürte, wie er langsam hinabtauchte. In eine Welt, die ihm unbekannt war. In eine finstere, unbekannte Welt, in der es keinen Atem gab, keine Luft, keinen Schall, kein Licht.

In eine Welt, die der des Ozeangrundes nicht allzu unähnlich zu sein schien.

Montag 23.11.

Der Wind schien Gefallen an ihrem leuchtenden roten Haar zu finden, denn er spielte damit, tanzte geradezu mit der einen Strähne, die sich in der Luftfeuchtigkeit gekräuselt hatte und ihr immer und immer wieder ins Gesicht geweht wurde während sie sprach. Ihre Augen leuchteten im selben Türkis wie das Wasser, das in der tief stehenden Herbstsonne glitzerte. Ihre Lippen, perfekt geformt wie Muscheln, bewegten sich, bildeten Worte, die wie Perlen in die Luft kullerten. Ihre Haut war cremefarben, wie der Sand, der sich so weich an seine Knöchel schmiegte. Mulder lächelte.

Es musste ein absurder Anblick sein, all diese Polizisten, die Absperrungen und sie beide mitten an diesem sonst so friedlichen und ruhigen Strand. Wie er mit seinen hochgekrempelten Anzughosen, seiner im Wind flatternden Flamingokrawatte vor ihr stand und ihren Worten lauschte, während sie das herrliche Strandwetter offenbar genoss, als gehöre sie an einen Ort wie diesen, als störe sie der Wind überhaupt nicht, der Sand, der ihnen permanent ins Gesicht geweht wurde, und die klebrige Hitze, die die glühende Sonne wie goldenen Honig über das Land goss. Sie war einfach ein Wassermensch. Er hatte mit Stränden noch nie viel anfangen können. Er war eben ein Stadtkind.

„Mulder ? Hören Sie mir zu ?"

Mulder nickte und zerbiss knirschend den Sand zwischen seinen Zähnen.

Sie hatte ihn an diesem Morgen aus der schattigen Dunkelheit seines Büros entführt, wortlos und mit einem geheimnisvollen Funkeln in den Augen. Skinner hatte ihr, nicht ihm, diesen Fall an diesem Morgen übertragen. Allein diese Tatsache irritierte Mulder. Aber je länger er Scully zuhörte, desto mehr interessierte er sich für das, was sie erzählte. Der Fundort der Leiche – eine bisher noch immer unbekannte junge Frau von ungefähr 21 Jahren – war schwer zu konservieren mit dem stetigen Wind, der über die Ufer fegte. Und doch hatte man pflichtbewusst die ganze Gegend eingezäunt, Männer in Uniform turnten schwitzend im Sand herum, durchsuchten jeden Zentimeter des eingezäunten Strandes nach verlorenen Habseligkeiten der Frau, nach einem Kleidungsfetzen, verlorenen Papieren, Geld, Schmuckstücken, aber bisher vergeblich. Doch die Tatsache, dass die drei Angler, die die Frau gefunden hatten, jetzt ebenfalls alle tot waren, hatte diesem Fall eine Dringlichkeit verliehen, die keine Fehler zuließ, keine Ungenauigkeiten, keine Schlampereien.

War es eine X-Akte ? Mulder wusste es nicht. Aber es war definitiv ein Fall, der sein Interesse geweckt hatte.

Scullys Worte drangen durch seine Gehörgänge bis zu seinem Verstand vor, die Informationen bildeten nach und nach ein Netz, das schon bald seine Phantasie ankurbeln würde bis er eine Theorie ausspucken würde, von der er sicher war, dass sie Scully in den Wahnsinn treiben würde.

Die tote Frau hatte keine Fingerabdrücke, ihre Fingerkuppen waren glatt, wie Wachs. Sie war eine Unbekannte. Eine Person ohne Namen, ohne Geschichte, ohne Angehörige. Keine Vermisstenanzeige der USA passte auf dieses Gesicht.

Und die drei Angler ? Wie waren sie umgekommen ?

Mulder sah Scully fragend an als sie mit ihren Ausführungen fertig war. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und ließ ihren Blick über das Meer schweifen zum Horizont bevor sie angestrengt seufzte.

„Vier Autopsien, Mulder. Ich hoffe, dass wenigstens Sie Zeit finden, das hier ein bisschen zu genießen."

Sie drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg durch den Sand zurück auf festen Boden, wo ihr Leihwagen mit der Klimaanlage an Bord auf sie wartete. Mulder warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu, testend, noch immer ratlos, warum Skinner sie zuerst angesprochen hatte.

„Ihnen gefällt es hier, nicht wahr ? Deswegen haben Sie den Fall angenommen ? Für ein paar Tage Urlaub, hab ich Recht ?"

Scully neigte den Kopf.

„Vielleicht", kokettierte sie und ihre Augen leuchteten vergnügt. Dass Skinner ihr den Fall anvertraut hatte machte Mulder fast verrückt. Dabei hatte Skinner sie lediglich auf dem Weg in den Keller am Aufzug abgepasst und ihr die Akte in die Hand gedrückt. Es war reiner Zufall gewesen, dass er ihr früher begegnet war als Mulder. Aber das würde sie ihm natürlich nicht sagen, hin und wieder geschah es ihm ganz recht, nur die zweite Geige zu spielen.

Mulder schnaubte und ließ seine Schuhe laut auf den Betonboden fallen, schüttelte den Sand von seinen Füßen und stülpte sich seine schwarzen Socken wieder darüber. Scully hatte anscheinend den Wetterbericht ein wenig genauer studiert, denn sie angelte ihre flachen Mokassins aus dem Kofferraum, wischte sich den Sand mit einem mitgebrachten Handtuch ab und schlüpfte in das weiche helle Leder ihrer Schuhe. Organisation und Perfektion waren offenbar wesentliche Aspekte ihres Alltags.

Als sie sich ins Auto gesetzt hatten und die Klimaanlage ihnen kühl und frisch in die Gesichter blies gab sie sich endlich geschlagen.

„Also gut. Skinner hielt den Fall für eine X-Akte und hat mich zufällig auf dem Weg zu Ihnen getroffen. Und nach einer kurzen Zusammenfassung des Falls musste ich Skinner zustimmen. Es IST eine X-Akte."

Mulder stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. „Scully, Sie wollen mich anbaggern, geben Sie's zu!" Ein strenger Blick traf ihn blitzesgleich und er schwieg.

„Eine von niemandem vermisste Frau ohne Fingerabdrücke taucht eines Tages an einem Strand auf, offenbar angespült aus dem Meer, seit mindestens einer Woche tot. Und doch zeigt sie nicht ein einziges Merkmal einer Wasserleiche. Und die drei Männer, die sie gefunden haben, sind alle aus vollkommener Gesundheit heraus erstickt. Zumindest wissen wir das sicher von zweien, da zu ihrem Todeszeitpunkt Zeugen gegenwärtig waren. Also für mich klingt das schon nach einer X-Akte, meinen Sie nicht ?"

Mulder wand sich, er war eifersüchtig, dabei waren die X-Akten genau so ihre Abteilung wie seine. Sie waren Mr. und Mrs. Spooky. Aber egal, wie lange sie nun schon an seiner Seite war, er hatte die X-Akten entdeckt und somit beanspruchte er noch immer das Recht für sich, sich seine Fälle auszuwählen. Gleichzeitig musste er zugeben, dass das ziemlich chauvinistisch war. Außerdem hatte sie Recht, eine offensichtlichere X-Akte hatte lange nicht mehr auf seinem Schreibtisch gelegen. So offensichtlich, dass er nicht einmal Scully dazu überreden musste, ihm zu folgen. Dieses Mal musste er ihr folgen.

Schließlich schluckte er seinen Stolz herunter und startete den Wagen um sie zur Leichenhalle zu fahren. „Okay. Sie haben Recht. Aber haben Sie auch eine Theorie ?" Er sah sie triumphierend an und sie erwiderte seinen Blick verwirrt.

„Nein…- Sie ?" gab Scully gedehnt zur Antwort und er lächelte nur geheimnisvoll.

„Meine Phantasie ist ein einziges Wunderland."

„Okay, Alice, dann weihen Sie mich ein", schnappte sie unbeeindruckt zurück.

Doch Mulder schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nah, erst die Autopsien, dann das Vergnügen."

„Feigling", murmelte Scully und griff sich die Akten der vier Todesopfer um sie alle der Reihe nach noch einmal durchzugehen, damit sie bei den Obduktionen nichts vergessen würde.

Drei Stunden später, Gerichtsmedizin von Jacksonville, FL

Scully holte tief Luft, genoss das erfrischende Gefühl der Kälte, die in ihre Lungen fuhr, und das kühle silberne Metall des Skalpells, das in ihrer Hand lag. Mit einer ruhigen, geraden Handbewegung glitt sie durch die Haut hindurch. Voller Sicherheit.

In Gedanken rekapitulierte sie alles, was sie über den Tod dieses Mannes wusste. Jeff Silberstein, 67 Jahre alt, seine Ehefrau hatte mitansehen müssen, wie ihr Mann sich beim Abendessen an seinem Rotwein verschluckt hatte, wie er danach keuchend und hustend und am Ende würgend und panisch nach Luft schnappend von seinem Stuhl auf den Boden gestürzt war. Bis seine Lippen sich schließlich mit sauerstoffarmem, blauen Blut gefüllt hatten und seine Augen von jenem starren Blick des Todes erfüllt worden waren.

Was war die Ursache dieses raschen, unerwarteten Todes ? Lungenembolie ? Laryngospasmus nach Aspiration ? Alle drei Opfer hatten vor ihrem Tod Nahrung zu sich genommen, Bier, Kartoffelchips, Rotwein und ein üppiges Abendessen. Und alle drei Opfer waren im Rentenalter, hatten Grunderkrankungen des Herz-Kreislaufsystems, die eine Schwächung der Lungen durchaus verursacht haben konnten. Scully musste zugeben, das klang alles überhaupt nicht nach Mord. Und doch war es absolut unmöglich, dass es sich hierbei um bloße Zufälle handelte. Sie hatte tatsächlich nicht den blassesten Schimmer WARUM dies eine X-Akte war, sie wusste nur, dass es sich um vier nahezu unlösbare Fälle handelte, die Skinner ohne Voruntersuchungen direkt and Mulder und Scully verwiesen hatte.

Wusste er etwas, das sie nicht wussten ? Was es auch war, Scully war Skinner dankbar für diesen Fall gewesen. Sie wusste, er hatte seine Gründe, diesen Fall ihnen aufzutragen, und deswegen würde sie bei ihren Autopsien besonders gründlich vorgehen. Sie wusste, er hatte ihr nicht alles gesagt, weil sie in diesem Fahrstuhl nicht alleine gewesen waren. Aber sie kannte ihn ebenso lange wie sie Mulder kannte, konnte sehen, wenn ihn etwas beunruhigte.

Und abgesehen davon genoss sie diesen Ausflug. Weg von dem nassen, matschigen Novemberwetter in D.C., weg von den Touristenmassen, weg von den grauen Straßen, weg vom Alltag. Sie war diesen ganzen Weihnachtszauber jetzt schon leid. Hier unten in Florida jedoch herrschte ewiger Sommer, egal, wie sehr man sich anstrengte und die Häuser mit Lichterketten nahezu überfrachtete. Jeder auch noch so leise Anflug von melancholischer Weihnachtsstimmung wurde sofort wieder von den braungebrannten lachenden Gesichtern erholter Menschen in die Flucht geschlagen.

Mitten in der Autopsie blickte Scully auf.

Sie hatte Mulder seit der Leichenschau von George Henry nicht mehr gesehen. Er hatte sich die Leiche der jungen Frau ansehen wollen bevor Scully sich über sie hermachen würde. Und er war bis jetzt nicht zurückgekehrt.

Scully wusste, wie schnell Mulder übel wurde. Hatte sie ihn gut genug auf den Anblick vorbereitet ? Auf den Anblick dieser atemberaubend schönen Toten, die nicht von dieser Welt zu stammen schien und in deren Tod so viel Traurigkeit lag, als würde ihr Körper eine unendlich lange Geschichte erzählen. Selbst sie hatte noch nie etwas gesehen, das so gegensätzliche Emotionen in ihr hervorgerufen hatte. Ekel, Übelkeit durch den Gestank, durch den Anblick der herabblätternden zerfledderten Haut, Bewunderung solch zarter elfenhafter Schönheit, solch seidigen Haars, solcher einst klaren und tiefgrünen Augen, der violett verfärbten Lippen, von denen man selbst jetzt noch wünschte, sie küssen zu dürfen, bis man sie öffnete und aus ihnen der Gestank des Todes entwich.

Für jeden, selbst für Laien, war es klar ersichtlich, dass das keine gewöhnliche Tote war. Aber was war es, was dieser Frau so eigen war, das sie sich von allen anderen Leichen zu unterscheiden schien ? Das ihr das Menschliche nahm ? War es nur der Tod ? War es nur die Schönheit ? Oder war es noch mehr ? Etwas, das Scully bei ihrer oberflächlichen ersten Leichenschau übersehen hatte ?

Sie legte seufzend ihre Präparierbesteck ab und zog sich die Latexhandschuhe aus. Es half alles nichts. Ihre Gedanken waren nicht bei der richtigen Leiche. Sie kreisten um die Tote aus dem Wasser. Und um Mulder. Sie machte sich Sorgen. Außerdem war sie neugierig darauf, diese Leiche endlich präparieren zu dürfen, weil sie wesentlich spannender zu sein schien als die drei toten Rentner. Aber noch waren die Spurensucher nicht fertig mit der Leiche, noch immer wurden Proben gewonnen, Abstriche genommen, Photos geschossen, Fingerabdrücke gesucht. Die drei jüngsten Todesfälle wohlbekannter Einwohner der Gegend hatten dazu geführt, dass das anfangs eher menschliche als kriminalistische Interesse am Tod einer Unbekannten nun in peniblen, forensischen Fanatismus umgeschlagen war.

Scully verließ den Raum und folgte dem faulen schwefligen Gestank in den Nebenraum, wo Mulder mit einem Mentholpflaster an der Nase offensichtlich leidend an ein Sideboard gelehnt stand und dennoch seinen Blick nicht von der Toten abwenden konnte. Scully sah ihm an, dass sein Verstand hochkonzentriert arbeitete. Eine Flut zärtlicher Gefühle überschwemmte sie geradezu, ihr Herz klopfte als sie ihren Blick über seine Gestalt schweifen ließ, über diesen Anblick, den sie aufgrund seiner Vertrautheit so lieben gelernt hatte. Er war Mulder. Und er war immer da. Er war immer derselbe. Er war die einzige Kontinuität in ihrem Leben, das einzige, auf das sie sich verlassen konnte. Und zugleich war er ironischerweise auch der Grund dafür, dass es nichts anderes mehr gab, das ihr noch Sicherheit vermitteln konnte.

„Mulder, ist alles in Ordnung ?" fragte sie, als sie auf ihn zuging und berührte ihn sanft am Arm. Zum ersten Mal seit Minuten schweifte sein Blick ab und er sah sie an.

Sie versank in den minzgrünen Arbeitsklamotten, die es offenbar nie in ihrer Größe gab. Es war ein vertrauter Anblick, der ihn beruhigte. Er nickte und wandte den Blick wieder von ihr ab, ein wenig ruhiger als zuvor. Aber eigentlich war er überhaupt nicht anwesend. Seine Gedanken waren längst beschäftigt mit den Ideen, die sich in seinem Kopf verselbständigt hatten.

„Wie weit sind Sie mit den Autopsien ?" fragte er sie und nickte in Richtung des Sektionssaals, aus dem sie gekommen war. Scully verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich neben ihm gegen das Sideboard.

„Weit genug um zu wissen, dass Sie mehr Spaß haben als ich", antwortete sie und war sich dabei gar nicht so sicher. Sie sah zu ihm auf obwohl er ihren Blick nicht erwiderte. Dann sah sie zu den Forensikern hinüber, die noch immer an der Leiche der Frau arbeiteten und drehte sich ganz zu Mulder um.

„Haben Sie einen Moment Zeit ?" fragte sie ihn mit leiserer Stimme als zuvor und hielt die Luft an, in Erwartung des einen Augenblicks, in dem ihre Blicke sich wieder treffen würden. Diese für andere unbedeutende Sekunde, war die eigentliche Konversation, die sich zwischen ihnen abspielte, jenseits der Worte, die ihnen über die Lippen kamen. Es war ein funkenartiges Spiel ihrer Seelen, die umeinander tanzten und kreisten und sich ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse verrieten. Und dieses Mal konnte Scully sehen, dass Mulder die Schwingung in ihrer Stimme wahrgenommen hatte und ernstnahm. Und in seinen Augen lag Angst. Aber vor was ? Sie stutzte. Er wich ihrem Blick wieder aus, richtete sich auf und verschwand mit ihr in einem kleinen Computerraum.

„Was gibt es denn ?" fragte er als sie die Tür geheimnisumwittert hinter sich schloss.

Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und verschränkte fröstelnd die Arme. Die Klimaanlage erledigte mittlerweile einen zu guten Job gemessen an der tropischen Hitze draußen.

„Das erste Opfer ist höchstwahrscheinlich erstickt. Ausgelöst vermutlich durch die Aspiration von Erbrochenem, das einen Laryngospasmus, oder auch Stimmritzenkrampf, nach sich gezogen hat. Was in der Folge zum Tod durch Ersticken geführt hat. So etwas kennt man vor allem von Badeunfällen, wo es den Mechanismus des trockenen Ertrinkens bezeichnet. Das alles muss natürlich noch histopathologisch bestätigt werden, ist aber keine untypische Geschichte. George Henry war angetrunken, er hatte gerade zu Abend gegessen. In seinem Gehirn fand ich strukturelle Veränderungen, Hinweise auf eine neurologische Erkrankung, die, wenn der Hirnstamm betroffen ist, ebenfalls das Atemzentrum stören kann."

Sie holte Luft. „Aber…" hielt sie inne und sah ihn an. „…dieser Mechanismus heißt nicht umsonst _trockenes_ Ertrinken…" Sie hielt wieder inne und Mulder sah sie an als sie ein wenig irritiert fortfuhr. „…die ersten beiden Leichen haben aber Salzwasser in ihren Lungen."

Zu ihrem Erstaunen schlug das bei Mulder nicht wie eine Bombe ein. Nicht wie bei ihr, die sich noch immer nicht erklären konnte, woher dieses Wasser gekommen war.

„Salzwasser, wie Meerwasser ?" fragte Mulder nach und sie nickte.

„Also doch kein Laryngospasmus ?" fügte er hinzu und sie zuckte zögerlich mit den Schultern und sah hilflos zu ihm auf.

„Beim Ertrinken beginnt das Ersticken mit dem Laryngospasmus, aber sobald der Körper geschwächt genug ist, löst sich der Muskelkrampf und das Salzwasser kann ungehindert in die Luftröhre eindringen. Streng genommen ist dieser Mann also im Meer ertrunken. Auf seiner Veranda. Aber das kann ich unmöglich in den Autopsiebericht schreiben."

„Warum nicht, wenn es die Wahrheit ist?"

Sie sah ihn verständnislos an. „Weil noch nie jemand auf einer Veranda ertrunken ist ?!" „Zumindest nicht außerhalb der Hurricane-Saison", ergänzte Mulder und sie sah ihn ungeduldig an.

„Asphyxie bei Laryngospasmus nach Aspiration von Nahrungsmitteln ist die offizielleVariante", schloss sie damit ab und merkte, wie unglücklich sie selbst mit dieser Lösung war.

„Was glauben Sie denn dann, woher das Wasser kommt ?" fragte Mulder, verwirrt durch ihre eigene Verwirrtheit. Scully schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich dachte, Sie hätten schon eine Theorie, die das erklären würde."

Mulder sah durch die Glaswand wieder zu der toten Frau auf dem Sektionstisch. Dann sah er sie an und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Das ist _Ihr_ Spielplatz, Scully. Aber als Tipp würde ich Ihnen sagen, dass Sie bei der Obduktion unserer Jane Doe hier auf Kiemen achten sollten."

Damit drehte er sich um und ging auf die Tür zu. Scully sprang auf und lief ihm nach ehe er die Türklinke herunterdrücken konnte.

„Was ?" hielt sie ihn entgeistert auf. Als er sie ansah wich sie zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Mulder, das kann unmöglich Ihr Ernst sein."

Sein Blick blieb versteinert an ihr kleben und sie warf ihm diesen einen Blick zu, den er mittlerweile schon vorhersehen konnte, wie ein Gewitter.

„Meerjungfrauen ? Mulder ?" hakte sie nach, ohne seine Antwort wirklich wissen zu wollen. Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich sagte doch, meine Phantasie ist grenzenlos."

„Ja, aber etwas hilfreichere Ideen könnten Sie schon einbringen", beschwerte sie sich.

„Das ist mein voller Ernst, Scully. Es besteht kein Zweifel darin, dass die Leiche dieser Frau vom Wasser herangeschwemmt wurde. Außerdem war ihr ganzer Körper mit Muscheln übersät, die sich an ihr festgesaugt hatten. Den blutigen Malen an ihrer Haut nach zu urteilen auch schon vor Eintritt ihres Todes. Was mich dazu führt, dass sie auch vor ihrem Tod schon eine ganze Weile im Wasser herumgeturnt ist. Also ist sie entweder Olympiasiegerin im Tiefseetauchen oder aber sie ist Arielle, die Meerjungfrau."

„Und weil sie ihre Stimme an eine Meerhexe verkauft hat um an ihren Prinzen heranzukommen hat sie jetzt Beine statt Flossen ?" schnappte Scully sarkastisch zurück und Mulder zuckte mit den Achseln. Seine Offenheit gegenüber dieser Theorie war geradezu entwaffnend.

„Ich halte diese Tote nicht für menschlich, Scully. Und ihrem Blick nach zu urteilen sehen Sie das ähnlich. Also finden Sie heraus, was genau sie so unmenschlich macht. Suchen Sie nach etwas, das das Leben unter Wasser ermöglicht."

Scully legte die Stirn in Falten und fragte sich, wie es in Mulders Gehirn aussehen musste, dass er vor allen anderen Dingen in diesem Fall zuerst an eine Meerjungfrau dachte und diese Idee dann auch noch ernsthaft verfolgen wollte. Resigniert glitt sie an ihm vorbei, öffnete die Tür und ließ ihn zurück mit der Leiche um ihre Autopsie an dem zweiten toten Rentner zu beenden.

Mulder folgte ihr ein Stück weit und durchquerte wieder den Raum mit der Leiche, in dem man sich endlich auf dem Rückzug befand, um in der Ecke die kleinen durchsichtigen Beutel mit der Aufschrift „Evidence" zu durchwühlen. Der Strand und das Meer waren der absolute Alptraum eines Kriminologen, weil es sich um einen nahezu unbegrenzten Raum handelte. Fast alles konnte hier ein Beweismittel für irgendetwas sein. Genau so gut konnte es aber auch der Müll eines Anglers oder Touristen vom Strand sein. Zum Glück war dieser Strand ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis unter einheimischen Anglern, so dass die Menge an unnütz scheinendem Tand, den man im Sand gefunden hatte, sich relativ in Grenzen hielt. Angelhaken, Geld und Badeschuhe waren auf der Hitliste der am häufigsten aufgesammelten Dinge ganz oben. Ein paar der Muscheln, die am Körper der Toten geklebt hatten, waren ebenfalls eingetütet worden. Mulder ließ eine der Tüten unbemerkt in seiner Tasche verschwinden und hob dann einen Beutel auf, in dem sich das rote Seegras befand, das wie blutige Rinnsale an der Leiche geklebt hatte. Auch davon ließ er etwas in seiner Tasche verschwinden. Und dann fiel sein Blick auf etwas, das das Seegras zuvor verdeckt hatte: Es zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich weil es als Einziges unter einer Sammlung von schimmernden kupferfarbenen Geldstücken nicht glänzte. Es war stumpf, bronzefarben und rostig. Aber es war rund. Mulder zog den Beutel hervor und besah sich den Gegenstand bei Licht. War es eine Medaille ? Kurzerhand griff er sich diesen Beutel und machte sich mit seinem Diebesgut davon. Um seine eigenen Ermittlungen anzustellen.

Sieben Stunden später, am Strand des Lazy Hours Motels, Flagler

„Mulder ?"

Er drehte sich um und verlor dabei beinahe das Gleichgewicht. Sein Fuß berührte einen Moment die Wasseroberfläche, die klirrend kalt war.

„Was machen Sie da ?"

Ihre Stimme klang so überrascht, als hätte sie ihn noch nie bei etwas Verrückterem erwischt. Dabei stand er einfach nur auf einem Felsen in der ungewöhnlich sanften Brandung des Atlantiks und sah dem Mond dabei zu, wie er sein Licht auf der Oberfläche des schwarzen Ozeans tanzen ließ. Als würden Diamanten darauf schwimmen.

Sie blieb vor der Felskette, an deren Ende Mulder sich befand, stehen und verschränkte die Arme fröstelnd. Der Wind wehte kühle Atlantikluft über das Land und Scully spürte feine Sandkörner in ihr Gesicht wehen.

„Und Sherlock, was herausgefunden ?" rief Mulder zu ihr herüber und balancierte mit den Armen.

„Können wir das vielleicht auch an Land besprechen ?" beschwerte sie sich und Mulder nickte.

„Ich steh doch auf Land. Hier ist noch ein Plätzchen frei."

„Mulder !" mahnte sie ihn. Als sie aber merkte, dass er es vollkommen ernst meinte gab sie sich dann doch mit rollenden Augen geschlagen, krempelte sich ihre Hose bis zu den Knien hoch und watete durch das eiskalte Wasser die wenigen Meter auf den Felsen zu, auf dem er stand. Das Gestein bohrte sich wie harte Dornen in ihre Fußsohlen, aber nach ein paar Schritten empfand sie den Schmerz als angenehme Abwechslung zu dem platten Gefühl von gepflastertem Boden unter den Gummisohlen ihrer Schuhe. Dennoch gebot ihr die Dunkelheit Vorsicht, weil es unmöglich war, die scharfen Kanten der Felsen zu sehen, bevor man sie betrat. Sie ließ sich von Mulder helfen, als sie von der Felskette auf seinen Felsen sprang. Den am weitesten entfernten, von allen anderen losgelösten, mitten im Wasser stehenden und stacheligsten Felsbrocken. Natürlich hatte er sich diesen Ort aussuchen müssen. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er sie zu sich hinüber und hielt sie danach so lange fest bis er sicher war, dass sie das Gleichgewicht gefunden hatte und nicht in das schwarze Wasser stürzen würde, von dem er nicht wusste, wie tief es war, und was sich unter seiner Oberfläche befand.

Die Kraft, mit der er sie hielt, den Arm fest um sie geschlungen, löste in ihr ein wohliges Kribbeln aus. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, sich in ein paar starker Arme fallen zu lassen und merkte erst jetzt, wie sehr sie dieses Gefühl der Sicherheit vermisste.

Dennoch fühlte sie sich unbehaglich. Weil sie in der Dunkelheit auf einem winzigen spitzen Felsbrocken im Meer stand, umspült von heftiger Brandung, weil sie sich an ihm festhalten musste, weil eigentlich nur Platz für einen auf diesem Fels war und weil sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was Mulder hier zu suchen hatte.

Sie sah ihn finster an, löste sich von ihm und strich sich ein wenig verlegen über ihre Kleidung.

„Zufrieden ? Können wir jetzt gehen ?"

„Erst wenn Little Miss Sunshine den Blick nach da drüben wagt."

Sie gehorchte lustlos und folgte seinem Blick.

„Mondschein und sehr viel Wasser. Können wir JETZT gehen ?"

„Scully, Sie sind doch am Wasser groß geworden. Jetzt sagen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie nachts noch nie nackt im Meer schwimmen waren."

Ihr Blick wurde nur noch finsterer und sie schwieg. Er zog es vor, sie nicht weiter aufzuziehen, da sie offenbar nicht in der Stimmung war, die Schönheit dieses Anblicks zu genießen, und wandte den Blick wieder von ihr ab.

Es faszinierte ihn, dort hinauszusehen. Vielleicht war sie zu abgestumpft weil das Meer ein zu großer Teil ihres Alltags in der Kindheit gewesen war, es war für sie nicht so sehr Mysterium wie für ihn.

Wenn er das Rauschen der Brandung und das kalte, harte Gefühl von nassem Stein an seinen Füßen einen Augenblick lang ausblendete, dann fiel es ihm leicht, sich vorzustellen, er wäre im Weltall, treibe schwerelos zwischen all den Sternen umher, durch die ewige Nacht. Über ihm Sterne und unter ihm Sterne. Das Glitzern des Mondlichts auf der ruhigen Meeresoberfläche war magisch. Und die frische Luft befreite seinen Geist. Jetzt verstand er, warum alle Rentner des Landes ihren Lebensabend hier verbringen wollten.

Das Wasser war unvorstellbar ruhig, schleppte sich schwer, fast wie Sirup, an die Küste um dort ein paar matte Wellen an Land zu werfen. Es war eine riesige Einheit. Es war nicht wie das Land, das durch seine vielen Bäume, Häuser, Straßen und Menschen selbst nachts ein unglaubliches Chaos unzähliger Einzelteile war, die scheinbar nichts miteinander zu tun hatten. Nein, es war eine ruhige, flüssige dicke Decke, die sich über den kilometertiefen noch stilleren Meeresboden legte und den Schall, das Licht und alles verschluckte, das dort unten für Aufruhr sorgen konnte. Und ebenso ließ es nichts von alledem, was sich dort unten abspielte, nach oben dringen. Es war wie ein Panzer. Und es verband all seine Elemente dadurch miteinander, dass es sich über sie legte, umspülte, fütterte und bedachte. Es war wie ein riesiger Organismus.

„Mulder ?" stupste Scully ihn sanft an als sie merkte, wie er schweigend vollkommen in Gedanken verloren in die Dunkelheit starrte. In die Dunkelheit, die plötzlich keine mehr zu sein schien. Ein zartes, weißliches Glühen schien am Horizont aus dem Meer emporzusteigen. Nahezu nicht wahrnehmbar, fast wie ein feiner Nebel aus Licht.

„Was ist das ?" fragte Scully und kniff die Augen zusammen. Mulder hatte das Glühen schon die ganze Zeit immer wieder aufkommen sehen. Er hatte seine Theorien dazu. Aber die mit ihr zu teilen, würde diesen Moment vollkommen ruinieren. Daher erwiderte er nur achselzuckend: „Wetterleuchten."

Als Scully merkte, dass er sich für das Licht nicht interessierte, schaltete sie auch ihren Alarm aus. Wenn Mulder ein unidentifizierbares Licht am Horizont ignorierte, konnte das tatsächlich nichts sein, da er normalerweise selbst Glühwürmchen hinterher jagte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung ?" legte sie fragend ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und drückte ihn zärtlich. Er sah sie an. Plötzlich mit voller Präsenz, als würde er all seine Konzentration darauf verwenden. Seine braungrünen Augen strahlten so viel Wärme und so viel Traurigkeit aus, dass sie erschauderte. „Klar doch."

Damit wandte er sich vom Meer ab und verließ den Felsen. Eine ratlose Scully folgte ihm schweigend und eine Weile liefen sie nebeneinander durch den Sand und verloren kein Wort. Bis Scullys Magenknurren die Stille durchbrach. Mulder lächelte.

„Sie haben den ganzen Tag mit toten Menschen verbracht und haben trotzdem noch Hunger ?" Im selben Moment schien er eine Idee zu haben und machte sich auf den Weg zum Auto. „Lust auf Alligator ?" fragte er abenteuerlustig und sie rümpfte die Nase.

„Keine Sorge, da gibt's bestimmt auch Hühnchen", beruhigte er sie und sie stiegen in ihren Leihwagen, dieses Mal mit ausgeschalteter Klimaanlage.

Die Kälte in Washington würde sie schnell genug wieder in ihren Fängen haben.

Wenig später in Finnegan's Beachside Pub

„Also, Sie zuerst", brach er das gefräßige Schweigen und stopfte sich ein weiteres Stück des zarten Alligatorfleischs in den Mund.

Scully holte tief Luft und schob ihren Chicken Caesar Salad von sich weg.

„Die Leiche unserer Jane Doe ließ eher Fragen als Antworten zurück." Sie sah ihn an und sortierte ihre Gedanken. „Ihre Lungen sahen zwar makroskopisch relativ normal aus, mikroskopisch aber dachte ich erst, es handele sich um ein Lungenemphysem. Das war es aber nicht. Und doch waren es Veränderungen des Lungengewebes im Sinne einer Reaktion auf eine chronische Umweltveränderung."

„Etwa wie ständiges Leben unter Wasser ?" fügte Mulder hinzu und sie sah ihn ungläubig an. „Neben Fingerabdrücken fehlten unserer Meerjungfrau aber auch Kiemen, Schwimmhäute oder Schuppen, nur um dieser Theorie gleich den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen."

„Aber dennoch ist etwas an dieser Leiche, das Sie beunruhigt", drängte Mulder.

Scully holte aus. „Sie sagten ja selbst, dass die Leiche auf den ersten Blick für jeden ungewöhnlich erscheint. Und ich weiß jetzt endlich warum. Es liegt an ihrer Farbe." Mulder sah sie verdutzt an. „Aber verfaulende Leichen sind doch immer grün", wandte er ein und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das stimmt. Aber…", sie seufzte und entschied, dass sie von vorne anfangen musste, damit er ihr folgen konnte. „Der Blutfarbstoff Hämoglobin verändert sich nach dem Tod rasch. Erst zeichnen sich die Totenflecke ab, die rötlich bis violett erscheinen und nach einer gewissen Zeit zeigt sich bedingt durch die Ausbreitung der Fäulnisbakterien im Körper die Grünfärbung durch das verstoffwechselte Sulfhämoglobin. Aber die Grünfärbung dieser Leiche ist irgendwie anders, so als läge ihr ein anderer chemischer Prozess zu Grunde. Und deswegen habe ich ihr Blut untersuchen lassen und bin tatsächlich auf extrem abnorme Hämoglobinwerte gestoßen. Daraufhin habe ich mir die Erythrozyten angesehen, die ebenfalls verändert sind. Was mich daraufhin schnell zu einer Erklärung für die veränderte Lungenstruktur geführt hat. Und für das vollkommene Fehlen einer Milz. Aber nicht als Folge einer Splenektomie, sondern einer angeborenen Asplenie. Was bedeutet, dass diese Frau unter einer schweren Störung ihres blutbildenden Systems gelitten haben muss, was durchaus ihren Tod erklären kann."

Sie sah ihn sichtlich überwältigt von der Fülle ihrer Entdeckungen an und gab ihm einen Moment, die Informationen zu verarbeiten. Mulder nickte und übersetzte Scullys Worte sorgfältig bis sie einen Sinn ergaben. Er fand es zwar irgendwie immer sehr sexy, wenn Sie ihm diese Details ihrer Untersuchungen in ihrem terminologischen Singsang mitteilte, aber meistens verlor er nach dem dritten Fremdwort den Faden. Nicht so dieses Mal, dieses Mal dachte er ihren Gedanken zu Ende. „Und das bedeutet außerdem, dass sie überhaupt keine Kiemen brauchte, weil ihr Blut in der Lage war, den Sauerstoff aus dem Wasser zu filtern."

Scully sog scharf die Luft ein. „Naja. Das halte ich für einen etwas vorschnellen Schluss. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass wir beide wissen, dass es keine Meerjungfrauen gibt."

Sie wischte sich die Mundwinkel mit ihrer Serviette und trank einen Schluck Wasser.

„Was aber noch viel merkwürdiger ist, ist, dass das Labor im Blut der anderen drei Leichen ganz ähnliche Ergebnisse geliefert hat. Und die Strukturveränderungen im Gehirn, die ich bei George Henry fand, fanden sich ebenfalls in allen anderen Leichen. Es handelt sich hierbei um amyloide Plaques. Lediglich das Verteilungsmuster dieser Plaques unterscheidet sich im Fall der jungen Frau. So als sei es bei ihr ein chronischer Prozess gewesen, bei den Männern jedoch ein vom Blut ausgehender akuter Prozess."

„Äh…" erwiderte Mulder nicht sehr geistreich und sie erklärte sich.

„Amyloide Plaques finden sich bei Alzheimer. Und…bei Creutzfeld-Jakob, der menschlichen Variante des Rinderwahns, ausgelöst durch…"

Mulder unterbrach sie als er endlich verstand, worauf sie hinauswollte: „…Prionen. Sie sind an einer Prionenerkrankung gestorben. Die drei Angler waren die einzigen Menschen, die Jane Doe jemals ohne Handschuhe angefasst haben und vermutlich haben sie sich so infiziert…sie war das erste Opfer einer neuen Krankheit, einer Krankheit, die ihr Blut und ihr Gehirn so verändert hat, dass sie nur unter Wasser überleben konnte."

Mit einem Nicken in die Richtung des Kellners ließ er sich die Rechnung kommen und wandte sich dann wieder Scully zu.

„Naja, so einfach ist das leider nicht", beschwichtige sie ihn, aber vor allem sich selbst, da sie, wenn sie richtig lag, einer vollkommen neuen Erkrankung auf die Spur gekommen waren, was ihr als Ärztin und Wissenschaftlerin beinahe so viel bedeutete, wie den Nobelpreis zu gewinnen. „Prionen schlummern über Jahre hinweg im Körper, es wurde bisher keine Erkrankung beschrieben, die nach einer maximal minuten- bis stundenlangen Inkubationszeit in solch drastischem Ausmaß so akut auftritt. Dennoch muss ich zugeben, dass die Erklärung, dass ein noch unentdecktes Prionprotein die Veränderungen des Hämoglobins und des Gehirns ausgelöst haben könnte, recht plausibel ist. Zumindest ist es eine logische Erklärung. Für alle vier Todesfälle. Während die Männer an der akuten Infektion infolge einer neurologischen Störung des Atemzentrums verstarben, ist unsere unbekannte Frau an den Spätfolgen dieser Krankheit verstorben."

Mulder dachte an das Seegras und die Muscheln, die er entwendet hatte. Er dachte an die Saugmale, die er am Körper der Toten gesehen hatte, von den Muscheln. Im selben Moment hatte er einen Geistesblitz.

„Was, wenn es im Fall der Frau keine Infektion, sondern eine Art Symbiose war ?" grübelte er während sie aufstand und ihren Stuhl an den Tisch schob. Sie hielt inne.

„Wie meinen Sie das ?"

„Was, wenn es eine humanoide Spezies gibt, die unter Wasser leben kann. Mithilfe einer Symbiose, sagen wir einer blutsaugenden Muschel, die dem Körper Nährstoffe für ihr eigenes Überleben entzieht und im Tausch dagegen etwas absondert, das der Symbiont wiederum für sich nutzen kann. Was, wenn diese Muscheln die Prionen produzieren, die in den Körpern ihrer Symbiosepartner das Hämoglobin umbauen und an das Atmen unter Wasser anpassen ?" Scullys Augenbraue zuckte und schnellte in die Höhe. Sie schloss ihre Augen in Unglauben und öffnete sie wieder in der Hoffnung, nur geträumt zu haben.

„Mulder…" begann sie, aber er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Dort draußen im Meer herrschen Bedingungen, unter denen sich problemlos über Jahrtausende hinweg eine solche Muschelspezies entwickelt haben könnte. Symbiosen gibt es unzählige, es ist ein hartes Pflaster, diese Unterwasserwelt." Er grinste schelmisch.

„Ja, aber das sind Symbiosen zwischen FISCHEN", beschwerte sich Scully und ließ sich von ihm die Tür aufhalten um das Restaurant zu verlassen.

„Außerdem erklärt es nicht die fehlende Milz", schloss sie trotzig und blieb vor der Beifahrertür des Wagens stehen. Mulder sah sie fragend an und sie erklärte es ihm.

„Wenn es tatsächlich eine solche Symbiose gibt, heißt das, dass diese Unterwassermenschen geboren werden als ganz normale Menschen, die erst durch den Beginn der Symbiose mit den Muscheln lebensfähig werden. Das heißt aber, dass sie genetisch gesehen nicht für das Leben im Wasser vorgesehen sind. Und das wiederum bedeutet, dass sie ursprünglich normales Hämoglobin und normale Erythrozyten haben. Und eine Milz."

„Oder es heißt, dass diese Wesen zwar vor der Symbiose nicht unter Wasser lebensfähig sind, aber dennoch keine Milz brauchen, weil sie sich genetisch von Menschen unterscheiden."

Scully legte den Kopf zurück und sah ihn über das Autodach hinweg an.

„Das glauben Sie nicht wirklich, oder ?"

Mulder zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich in den Wagen. „Warum nicht ?"

Sie ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder und schnallte sich an.

„Weil zwei solcher zu einem Sprung in der Evolution führende Zufälle nicht auf so engem Raum in einem solch engen Zeitfenster auftreten, das ist absolut unwahrscheinlich."

„Es ist unwahrscheinlich, aber möglich, so ist das eben mit Zufällen. Die Alternative ist, dass es kein Zufall ist." Mit diesen Worten griff auch er nach seinem Anschnallgurt und zündete den Wagen.

Scully schwieg, schmollte und starrte ihn schließlich an.

„Sie wissen was, was ich nicht weiß, oder ?" verdächtigte sie ihn. Und er grinste, weil er sie einfach gerne zappeln ließ, obwohl er in diesem Fall tatsächlich nicht viel mehr als eine Theorie im Kopf hatte.

Joey Fabian drehte an diesem Abend seine letzte Runde durch die Leichenhalle, räumte hier und da noch ein vergessenes Sezierbesteck weg, kontrollierte die Temperaturen der Kühlräume, schloss die Lager ab und füllte die Regale auf. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen, einer der längsten und aufregendsten seiner ganzen Karriere. Und er arbeitete seit über zehn Jahren in dieser Leichenhalle. Meistens landeten hier Fälle, bei denen es darum ging, Versicherungsbetrug auszuschließen. Manchmal waren es Teenager, die letztlich doch nur an einer Überdosis Drogen gestorben waren. Und ganz selten war es etwas Spannenderes gewesen, wie ein Mord im Affekt oder eine Vergiftung.

Das heute jedoch, das sprengte den Rahmen. Eigentlich könnte er heute genau so gut in den Ruhestand gehen, denn einen besseren Arbeitstag würde er nie wieder haben. Vier Leichen an einem Tag. Und alle vier Fälle waren ungeklärt. Ein letztes Mal öffnete er die Tür zu dem Kühlraum, in dem SIE lag. Alle nannten sie lieblos Jane Doe. Aber sie sah überhaupt nicht gewöhnlich aus, sie war keine namenlose Unbekannte.

Sie war anders. Er nannte sie Sirène. Nur für sich, im Stillen.

Er zog sie aus dem Kühlfach und ließ seinen Blick über sie gleiten. Und dann seine Hände, die sanft durch ihr Haar strichen. Ein letztes Mal. Sie war ein wahres Wunder. Ihr Tod hatte die ganze Stadt durcheinander gebracht. Diesen lahmen Haufen Rentner !

Ihr kastanienbraunes Haar lockte sich um ihre schöne weiße Haut, die trotz der Fäulnis so makellos war, wie Samt. Ja, fast war es, als würde der Gestalt durch die Zeichen der Verwesung besondere Grazie verliehen.

Es war lediglich der Gestank, der ihr gemein war mit allen anderen Leichen.

Als eine Welle davon Joey ins Gesicht peitschte, würgte er. Er schob die Leiche ruckartig zurück und schloss die Kammer. Es reichte ! Sie mochte vor ihrem Tod schön gewesen sein, aber jetzt war sie nur noch verrottendes Fleisch. Wenn er jemals ein Leben haben wollte, dann da draußen, mit richtigen Menschen. Mit einer richtigen Frau. Und wenn sie auch nicht so schön sein würde, wie Sirène, dann würde sie wenigstens lebendig sein.

Zufrieden pfiff er vor sich hin, in Gedanken bei Lisa, der jungen Kassiererin bei CVS, die ihm schon seit Wochen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. Aber er brachte einfach nicht den Mut auf, mehr zu ihr zu sagen, als ein schnell dahin gemurmeltes „Schönen Tag noch!"

Und womit sollte er sie auch beeindrucken ? Mit „Hi, ich bin der, der in der städtischen Leichenhalle die Böden säubert von den Fetzen verfaulenden Fleischs, die beim Sezieren hin und wieder auf den Boden fallen" ? Sein Pfeifen erstarb und er schüttelte missmutig den Kopf. Nein, erst musste er einen anständigen Job finden. Musste die Abendschule beenden.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Hauptflur machte er noch einen Kontrollrundgang durch die molekularbiologischen Labors, fuhr dabei einen vergessenen Computer im PCR-Labor herunter und schloss die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich ab.

Plötzlich hörte er es leise plätschern. Er fühlte nasse Kälte an sich emporklettern. Sein Blick verfolgte dieses Gefühl, wanderte an seinem Körper hinab, seine Beine entlang, bis zu seinen Füßen. Er stand in einer Wasserlache. Als er aufsah bemerkte er, dass der gesamte Boden unter Wasser stand.

„Wie zur Hölle –?" setzte er an, kam jedoch nicht weiter, als er begriff, dass von allen Seiten schlammiges braungrünes Wasser durch die Türritzen eindrang. Er rannte auf den Notausgang zu, durch dessen Tür ebenfalls Wasser drang, und riss die Tür auf. In einer lauten Sturzwelle klatschte ihm das Wasser vor die Füße, durchnässte ihn von oben bis unten.

Es stank. Nach Fisch, nach Meerwasser. Starr vor Entsetzen drehte Joey sich um, hörte das Hämmern der Wassermassen gegen die noch verschlossenen Türen. Aber er begriff nicht, wie viel Wasser da war. Deswegen kehrte er dem Notausgang den Rücken zu, getrieben von seiner Neugier und Pflicht als Hausmeister. Irgendwo musste das Wasser herkommen. Die Hurricane-Saison war vorüber, es war absolut unmöglich, dass das Wasser wirklich aus dem Meer kam. Irgendwo musste ein massiver Rohrbruch aufgetreten sein. Er watete durch das Wasser zum Alarmschalter und legte ihn um.

Der Feueralarm heulte durch die Nacht und beruhigte Joey. Jetzt ging es darum, den Schaden zu begrenzen. Mit diesem Gedanken schossen ihm all die Beamten der Polizei durch den Kopf, die in akribischer Kleinstarbeit jene unzähligen Proben gesammelt hatten. Viele davon waren bereits in die Labors gegangen, aber einige lagerten noch im Saal. Pflichtschuldig rannte er in den Obduktionssaal und kramte nach dem richtigen Schlüssel für den Schrank, in dem alles sicher aufbewahrt wurde. Da fühlte er eine kalte Hand auf seiner Schulter. Sie war nass. Mit einem erschrockenen Schrei fuhr er um. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich vor Panik als er Sirène sah, die vor ihm stand und ihn aus ihren trüben wässrigen Augen anstarrte. Sie war nackt, und eiskalt. Taumelnd wich er vor ihr zurück, spürte, wie sich Beklemmung in seiner Brust breit machte, als stecke er in einem Panzer. Er hob die Hände abwehrend vor sich in die Höhe, schüttelte den Kopf und redete sich immer wieder ein, dass das alles nur Einbildung sein konnte.

Sie legte ihren Zeigefinger still an ihre Lippen und er konnte deutlich ein säuselndes „Shhh!„ aus ihrem Mund entweichen hören als sie weiterhin näherkam. ‚Du brauchst keine Angst haben !' hörte er eine glockenklare Stimme aus dem Inneren seines Kopfs zu ihm sprechen. „Nein ! Verschwinde !" brüllte er und spürte, wie er rückwärts gegen die Tür lief, auf deren anderer Seite das Wasser auf Einlass drängte. Das Licht begann vor seinen Augen zu flackern und er hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz würde aus seiner Brust herausspringen. Im selben Moment barsten sämtliche Türen unter der drückenden Last des Wassers auf und Joey wurde verschlungen von einer riesigen schwarzen Welle, die über ihn hereinbrach und den ganzen Raum binnen Sekunden unter Wasser setzte. Er riss die Augen auf, aber die Formen verschwommen zu einem heillosen Chaos, das weder ein Oben noch ein Unten besaß. Die Geräusche wurden verschluckt und er hörte lediglich das dumpfe Hämmern seines eigenen Herzschlags. Reflektorisch begann er nach Luft zu schnappen und spürte, wie ihm die Panik den Verstand ausblies. Er spürte seinen Körper nicht mehr. Hilflos ruderte er mit seinen Armen hin und her, versuchte, irgendwo Halt zu finden. Aber seine Muskeln konnten nicht die Kraft aufbringen, die er für seinen Kampf brauchte. Er sackte in sich zusammen und spürte wie sein Kopf dumpf gegen eine Kante stieß. Einen Tisch vielleicht, oder ein Regal. Zusammen mit dem Schlag gegen seine Schläfe verschlossen sich seine Lungen in Protest gegen das Wasser, das er in seinen Körper eindringen spürte, und er fühlte, wie sich schwarze Todesangst in ihm breit machte. Mit einem letzten dumpfen Schrei der Erstickung würgte er sein Leben hinaus in das Wasser bevor er ein Teil davon wurde und leblos davon driftete.

Zur selben Zeit im Lazy Days Motel

Scully drehte den Wasserhahn ihrer Badewanne zu und dippte ihren linken Zeh, dann ihren ganzen Fuß in das dampfend heiße Wasser. Obwohl es draußen tagsüber 28 Grad waren, war ihr Biorhythmus auf Winter eingestellt. Vor allem nach einem ganzen Tag in der eiskalten Leichenhalle. Außerdem war ein heißes Bad ihr einziger Luxus. Es war alles, was sie in ihrer knapp bemessenen Zeit noch schaffte, um sich zu entspannen. Es war ihr heiliges Ritual. Gerade als sich ihr müder angespannter Körper an die Wärme gewöhnt hatte und ihr Verstand sich auf Standby abgeschaltet hatte, klopfte es an der Tür. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und gab ein wehleidiges und unwilliges „Was ?" zur Antwort. Mulder konnte das jedoch durch die zwei Türen, die zwischen Scullys Badezimmer und dem Flur, auf dem er stand, waren, nicht hören. „Scully ?" rief er ein wenig besorgt und klopfte erneut an ihre Zimmertür. Fluchend erhob diese sich mit einem Ruck aus dem Wasser. Vorbei war die Entspannung. Sie wickelte sich in ein großes Handtuch und patschte zu ihrer Zimmertür, eine heiße Dampfwolke hinter sich herziehend und nasse Fußspuren auf dem Teppich hinterlassend. Etwas zu stürmisch riss sie die Tür auf und sah Mulder streng an. Er starrte nicht minder irritiert zu ihr herab. Erst nur in ihre funkelnden Augen, dann jedoch glitt sein Blick über ihr hochgestecktes angefeuchtetes Haar, an ihrem Hals herab und über die elfenbeinfarbene Haut ihrer Schultern, an denen das Wasser glänzend abperlte. Tiefer zu blicken wagte er nicht, weil es ihm auch so schon die Sprache verschlug. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte Scully ein deutliches „Ups!" entnehmen und trat einen Schritt zurück um ihm Einlass in ihr Zimmer zu gewähren. „Es ist hoffentlich was Dringendes und sehr, sehr Wichtiges", brummte sie als sie wieder im Bad verschwand und die Tür anlehnte, um sich abzutrocknen und wieder anzuziehen. Mulder widerstand der Versuchung ihr durch den offenen Türspalt nachzuspionieren und setzte sich stattdessen auf ihr Bett um seine Füße konzentriert zu betrachten. Dabei merkte er, dass er zwei verschiedene Socken trug und seufzte leise.„Lust auf ne fünfte Autopsie ?" rief er schließlich in ihre Richtung zurück und sah entschuldigend zu ihr auf als sie entgeistert und angezogen aus dem Bad kam.

Wenig später in einem kleinen Institut auf dem Gelände der Jacksonville University

„Sind Sie dieser Mulder vom FBI ?" fragte der schmächtige Mann mittleren Alters, der ohne weiteres mit Woody Allen hätte verwandt sein können. Mulder zückte in einer reflexartigen Handbewegung seinen Ausweis und hielt ihn dem Mann hinter der Glastür vor die Nase. Der runzelte die Stirn.„Ausweise kann man fälschen", gab er unbeeindruckt von sich und öffnete Mulder die Tür um sie direkt hinter ihm wieder sorgfältig zu verschließen.

„'Ne Menge nutzloser Studenten auf dem Campus. Haben mir einmal während der Spring Break die ganze Bude hier durcheinander gebracht", erklärte er seine Paranoia und Mulder fragte sich, warum er dann immer noch eine Glastür als Eingangstür zu seinem kleinen Labor hatte. Der Mann, Professor für Archäologie und Spezialist auf dem Gebiet der Numismatik, oder auch Münzenkunde, trug passenderweise den schönen Namen Samuel Silbergeld und führte Mulder nach einem kleinen Spaziergang durch einen grün laminierten Flur in das Innere des Laborkomplexes, in dem die Archäologische Forschung zuhause war. Mulder hatte zuvor nur mit der Assistentin des Professors gesprochen, die rein äußerlich ebenfalls mit Woody Allen hätte verwandt sein können. Ihr hatte Mulder die Medaille gegeben, die er bei den Beweismitteln gefunden hatte, um es mit einer neuartigen Methode zur Bestimmung des Alters von Metallen untersuchen zu lassen. Daher war dies jetzt das erste Mal, dass er mit dem Professor selbst in Kontakt trat. Er wirkte in all seiner Hutzligkeit sehr schrullig, wie es sich für einen Professor gehörte. Und so sah auch sein Büro aus, an dem Mulder vorbeigeführt wurde. Die Türe dazu stand offen und bereits auf den ersten Blick wirkte das Büro wie Dagobert Ducks Entertainment Lounge: Überall hingen und lagen Münzen herum. An Wänden hingen sie fein säuberlich geordnet und eingerahmt, auf dem Tisch lagen sie in mühsam aufeinander gestapelten Rollen und in kleinen Schachteln. In einige Gefäße waren sie scheinbar wahllos einfach hineingeworfen worden und teilweise flogen sie sogar lose herum, zusammen mit mindestens einem Dutzend Lupen. Man konnte förmlich das Geld riechen, das in diesem Büro lagerte. Das Gefühl in einem Indiana Jones – Film gelandet zu sein überkam Mulder und er wandte den Blick von dem Büro ab und ließ sich durch eine Gebäudebrücke in das moderne Hauptgebäude führen. Hier waren einige Labors untergebracht, eines davon für die Altersbestimmung mittels der Radiokarbonmethode, ein Genlabor, eins für Lumineszenzdatierung und je eines für Dendrochronologie, Warvenchronologie und die Uran-Blei-Methode. Mulder fühlte sich im Vorbeigehen unheimlich winzig und dumm, weil er von den meisten Methoden nicht einmal wusste, was sie untersuchten.

Endlich blieben sie vor einer letzten Labortür stehen und der Professor gab einen Zahlencode ein. „Hier bitte. Treten Sie ein. Fühlen Sie sich ganz wie zuhause", ließ Prof. Silbergeld Mulder den Vortritt. Mulder schnaubte. Beim Anblick der riesigen Maschinen aus Metall, die in dem grellen Halogenlicht kalt glänzten, bezweifelte er, dass irgendjemand jemals den Begriff „Zuhause" mit diesem Ort in Verbindung bringen würde. Ein stetiges wellenförmiges Geräusch brummte nervtötend im Hintergrund und Mulder starrte fasziniert auf die monströsen Geräte, in denen winzige Metall- und Gesteinsproben von Laserstrahlen in verschiedensten Farben durchbohrt wurden.

„Nett haben Sie's hier", drehte er sich zu dem Professor um. „Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum Sie mich mitten in der Nacht anrufen", drängelte er ein wenig weil er wusste, Scully würde für ihre Autopsie nicht ewig brauchen und spätestens dann würde er gehen müssen, um sie abzuholen. Denn sie wusste nicht wo er war. Er hatte ihr nichts von seinen heimlichen Nachforschungen erzählt.

Prof. Silbergeld blieb vor einem Gerät stehen, das ungefähr die Größe eines Kühlschranks hatte. „Hier drin befindet sich Ihre Münze", dabei tätschelte er das Gerät liebevoll und sah zufrieden zu Mulder auf. „Und wissen Sie, was uns dieses Gerät über die Münze sagt ?" Mulder sah ihn auffordernd an und der Professor tauchte ab in sein Element. Ähnlich wie Scully, wenn sie einmal angefangen hatte, sich in medizinischen Details zu verlieren.

„Dieses Gerät detektiert die supraleitenden Eigenschaften von reinem Blei bei ca. 7 Kelvin. Je nach Alter des Metalls ist jedoch der Anteil reinen Bleis geringer, Blei wird im Laufe der Jahre oxidiert, verliert seine supraleitenden Eigenschaften. Anhand einer Referenztabelle kann man somit recht leicht herausfinden, wie alt ein Metallgemisch ist. Und dieses Schätzchen hier…" Er räusperte sich als er sich beinahe vor Aufregung verschluckte. „…ist ganze 12.000 Jahre alt." Seine Stimme war heiser und versagte ihm fast den Dienst, während er lauter rote Flecken im Gesicht bekam. Mulder war sichtlich ebenso überwältigt wie der Professor. Er konnte es lediglich besser verstecken. Aber innerlich bebte er vor Aufregung. „12.000 Jahre ?" fragte er atemlos nach. „Sind Sie da sicher ? Gab es denn vor 12.000 Jahren eine Kultur, in der Münzen wie diese als Zahlungsmittel verbreitet waren ?"

Der Professor zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Das ist es ja gerade ! Die gab es nicht. Die ältesten Münzen sind maximal vier-, fünftausend Jahre alt. Aber…das ist ja noch nicht alles. Ich … äh…" Er hielt inne und sah Mulder entschuldigend an. „…also im Vorfeld habe ich mir die Münze genauestens angesehen, zumal Sie ja davon ausgegangen waren, dass es sich um eine Medaille handelt. Tut es nicht. Aber Stempel konnte ich ebenfalls keine finden, keines der Merkmale ordnete diese Münze in irgendein Zeitalter ein. Und … daher bin ich dann zum Äußersten geschritten. Ich habe geradezu eine Sünde begangen, etwas, für das mich ein richtiger Numismatiker lynchen würde…" Er rang mit den Händen und sah Mulder an in der Hoffnung, er würde ihm entgegen kommen. Und Mulder erkannte seine Not und kam ihm tatsächlich entgegen.

„Sie haben die Münze zerstört", half er ihm, nicht ganz ohne Enttäuschung in der Stimme. „Naja…zerstört, das klingt so negativ", verteidigte sich der Professor. „Sagen wir, ich habe der Münze eine weitere Dimension hinzugefügt." Er lächelte schüchtern. „Und habe dann das hier entdeckt." Daraufhin rannte er durch den Raum auf einen kleinen grauen Hängeschrank zu, kramte einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche, holte eine Styroporbox hervor, entnahm dieser Styroporbox eine weitere Schachtel und dieser entnahm er mit einer Pinzette eine runde durchsichtige Plakette, die er unter ein Vergrößerungsstereoskop legte.

„Sehen Sie sich das mal an!" hauchte er geheimnisvoll in die Luft, als sei er der Hüter eines gefährlichen Geheimnisses. Mulder trat an das Stereoskop heran und sah hindurch. Die Plakette war hohl und damit offenbar nur ein Behälter für etwas viel kleineres. Mulder stutzte und sah sich die Plakette erst noch einmal ohne Vergrößerung an. Sie enthielt ein rundes rotgolden schimmerndes Metallplättchen, von höchstens einem Zentimeter Durchmesser. „Das haben Sie IN der Münze gefunden ?" fragte er nach und starrte wie gebannt wieder durch das Stereoskop. Der Professor nickte und flüsterte wieder: „Ist das nicht der absolute Wahnsinn ? Ich weiß nicht mal, was das für ein Metall sein soll." Sein Lächeln wirkte schief und aufgelöst.

Mulder stand der Mund offen und er hielt den Atem an. Vor seinen Augen konnte er ganz deutlich das Innere einer 12.000 Jahre alten Münze sehen. Klare dünne Linien und Knöpfchen zeichneten sich auf der Oberfläche des dünnen Blättchens ab. Wie winzige Schaltkreise.

„Das ist ein Chip", konstatierte Mulder schließlich, überwältigt von der Einfachheit dieser Feststellung angesichts dieser absolut unglaublichen Entdeckung.

Kurz nach Mitternacht in der Leichenhalle von Jacksonville

Mit einer schlappen Bewegung schloss Scully die Türe des mit einem großen roten „X" markierten Kühlraums, in dem Joey Fabians Leiche nun den anderen vier Gesellschaft leistete, und warf sich müde dagegen um sicher zu gehen, dass der Raum auch wirklich verschlossen war. Sie entfernte ihre Schutzkleidung und warf sie in einen gelben Container bevor sie zum nächsten Waschbecken schlurfte um sich die Hände zu desinfizieren. Fünf Leichen an einem Tag, das war ihr persönlicher Rekord. Alle waren von ihr mit der gleichen Sorgfältigkeit untersucht worden mit dem Unterschied, dass sie bei der letzten Leiche nicht mehr unvoreingenommen vorgegangen war, sondern gezielt nach Veränderungen im Blut und im Gehirn, in den Lungen und nun sogar auch in der Milz gesucht hatte. Und sie hatte exakt dieselben Veränderungen vorgefunden. Joey war von der Feuerwehr mit einer blutenden Kopfplatzwunde auf dem Boden des Eingangsbereichs der Gerichtsmedizin gefunden worden. Er hatte fünf Minuten zuvor den Feueralarm ausgelöst, offenbar hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits um sein Leben gekämpft. Scully vermutete, dass er ähnlich wie die anderen, nach Luft ringend, irgendwann das Bewusstsein verloren hatte und dabei mit dem Kopf gegen die Kante eines kleinen Schranks gestoßen war. Die Hinweise darauf, dass es sich um etwas Infektiöses handelte, verdichteten sich, denn Joeys Fingerabdrücke hatte man bereits zuvor schon auf der Leiche gefunden. Er hatte sie ebenfalls ohne Schutzhandschuhe berührt. Nun musste die Ursache dieser Infektion – das Prion - nur noch entschlüsselt werden und es musste eine weitere Ausbreitung dieser Infektion verhindert werden. Deshalb befanden sich alle Leichen jetzt im Quarantäneraum. Und deshalb musste sie plötzlich statt ihren normalen Arbeitsklamotten einen Schutzkittel, Brille, Haube, doppelte Handschuhe und Schuhüberzieher tragen. Es war lächerlich, da sie mit den Leichen bereits mehr Kontakt gehabt hatte, als irgendjemand sonst und sich nicht infiziert hatte. Nur direkter Hautkontakt und vermutlich die Inokulation des Prions von der Hand in den Mund brachten die Infektion mit sich. Sie setzte sich an den Computer und gab ihren Autopsiebericht ein. Sie hatte von allen amyloiden Plaques Proben entnommen und ins Zentrallabor geschickt. Die Ergebnisse dieser Untersuchung würden aber ein paar Tage auf sich warten lassen. So lange musste sie einfach daran glauben, dass sie Recht hatte. Und dennoch fiel es ihr leichter daran zu glauben, als an alles andere, was diesen Fall umgab. Noch immer fehlte ihr jeglicher Ansatz, warum diese Tote aus dem Nichts bzw. in diesem Fall aus dem Meer aufgetaucht war und die gesamte aufgeräumte spießige Welt von Flagler Beach auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.

Woher kam sie ? Wer war sie ?

Sie gab zu, es war eine ziemliche Versuchung, sich einfach ein Märchen auszudenken, von Meerjungfrauen oder von Wundern der Schöpfung, oder was immer Mulder in Gedanken mit sich herumtrug. Aber sie wollte eine greifbare und vor allem _be_greifbare Wahrheit ans Licht bringen.

Es war durchaus möglich, dass diese junge Frau durch eine Neumutation eine veränderte Variante eines Proteins mit sich herumtrug, dass sie eine angeborene Prionerkrankung hatte. Denn es gab einerseits übertragbare Prion-Erkrankungen wie BSE und es gab angeborene Prion-Erkrankungen wie die fatale familiäre Insomnie. All das waren für sich alleinstehend bereits von der Wissenschaft beschriebene Phänomene. Es gab Erkrankungen der Hämoglobinsynthese, wie die Sichelzellanämie. Patienten mit dieser Erkrankung erreichten unbehandelt selten das 30. Lebensjahr. Und Jane Doe war auch nicht viel älter als zwanzig gewesen. Es war alles möglich, und doch war es unwahrscheinlich, dass all diese einzeln beschriebenen extrem seltenen Erkrankungen nun in Form einer Dreierkombination, einer neuartigen und einer offenbar hoch ansteckenden Krankheit, auftraten. Es war im Grunde genommen genau so unwahrscheinlich wie eine Symbiose zwischen einer Muschel und einem Unterwassermenschen. Aber es war wenigstens eine wissenschaftlich begründbare Theorie.

Und doch erklärte es nicht, wer Jane Doe war und woher sie kam. Ebenso wenig erklärte es, warum auch Joey Fabian in seinen Lungen Salzwasser gehabt hatte, während das Meer kilometerweit entfernt war.

Scully gähnte und speicherte ihre Datei bevor sie den PC herunterfuhr. Sie fragte sich, wie die vier Männer ihren Tod erlebt hatten. Wenn sie tatsächlich in so kurzer Zeit solche Veränderungen ihrer Hirnstruktur und ihres Blutsystems durchgemacht hatten, dann mussten die letzten Stunden und Minuten ihres Lebens die Hölle gewesen sein. Vielleicht hatte es schleichend begonnen mit leichter Atemnot, die man in dem Alter, in dem die drei ersten Opfer gewesen waren, nicht so ernst nahm. Dann war Herzrasen hinzugekommen. Ebenfalls etwas, das man nicht ernst nahm. Aber gegen Ende musste ein wahres Feuerwerk an Sinneseindrücken und neurologischen Ausfällen eingetreten sein. Hirnstammausfälle, die das plötzliche Erbrechen George Henrys auf seiner Veranda erklärten. Ausfälle des Großhirns, die Halluzinationen und Wesensveränderungen mit sich brachten. Scully fragte sich nun, wie viele Menschen außer den Vieren noch auf Schutzmaßnahmen verzichtet hatten und die Leiche mit bloßen Händen angefasst hatten. Vorsichtshalber lief sie noch einmal zum Waschbecken und rieb sich bis zu den Ellbogen mit Desinfektionsmittel ein. Obwohl sie wusste, dass man Prionen damit eigentlich nicht entfernen konnte.

In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und Mulder stürmte herein.

Scully fuhr erschrocken zusammen und fragte sich, ob er auch noch so viel Energie hätte, wenn er fünf Autopsien hinter sich gebracht hätte.

„Mulder, erinnern Sie sich an Mrs. Kreiners Aussage ?" hieß sie ihn nach erstem Überwinden ihres Schreckens willkommen und ließ sich auf einen Metallhocker fallen.

„Sind Sie fertig ?" fragte er und bemerkte, dass der Anblick einer sich den Nacken reibenden ziemlich erschöpften Scully seine Frage im Grunde überflüssig gemacht hatte. Daher antwortete er lieber auf ihre Frage. „Ja, ich erinnere mich. Das war die Frau des dritten Mannes, der mitten während eines gemütlichen Fernsehabends angefangen hatte, von nassen Füßen zu reden und in den Keller verschwunden war, weil er glaubte einem Wasserrohrbruch auf der Spur zu sein."

Scully nickte. „Dabei war der Teppich laut Angaben der Ehefrau staubtrocken."

Mulder nickte zurück. „Und das heißt ?" fragte er nach und Scully zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nichts. Ich verstehe nur nicht woher das Salzwasser in den Lungen der Opfer kommt."

Mulder hielt ihr kauend eine Papiertüte hin, die Scully zuvor überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Brownie ?"

Dankbar, aber kaum fähig ihren Arm zu heben, griff sie danach und stand von ihrem Hocker auf. „Danke. Ich zieh mich nur schnell um und dann muss ich dringend hier ´raus", lamentierte sie und Mulder setzte sich in den Computerraum und schlug alle Akten noch einmal auf, um sicherzugehen, dass seine Theorie sich mit den Fakten vereinbaren ließ.

„Was, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass es nicht der Zufall war, der in der Evolution dieser Unterwasserspezies seine Finger im Spiel hatte, sondern kleine graue Männchen ?" fing Mulder sie ab als sie die Umkleidekabine verließ.

„Bitte Mulder, muss das jetzt sein ?" Sie sah auf die Uhr und knipste das Licht aus bevor sie beide die Gerichtmedizin verließen und die Schlüssel in ein Postfach am Haupteingang warfen. Mulder gab ihr pflichtschuldig ein paar Minuten, sich an der frischen Luft auf dem Weg zum Wagen zu erholen. Die Fahrt von Jacksonville nach Flagler würde lange genug dauern um ihr seine Theorie unterbreiten zu können und ein paar Minuten Pause hatte sie sich nach diesem Tag verdient.

Als er es allerdings nach einer Viertelstunde kaum noch aushalten konnte, seine Ideen für sich zu behalten, war sie längst eingenickt. Er lächelte und brauste nun ein bisschen schneller die Interstate entlang in der Hoffnung, dass bis zum Frühstück kein weiteres Opfer hinzukam. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es noch weitere Menschen gab, die die Leiche ohne Schutzmaßnahmen angefasst hatten, war - jetzt nach vier Toten - gering. Aber Wahrscheinlichkeiten waren in diesem Fall offenbar von extrem untergeordneter Bedeutung.

Als er den Wagen auf den Parkplatz des Motels lenkte und zum Stehen kam drehte er sich zu seiner Partnerin um sie zu wecken. Sie schlief fast immer ein auf Autofahrten, als sei das eine Art Hirnstammreflex bei ihr. Und jedes Mal genoss er die Minute bevor er sie weckte, in der er sie einfach nur ansehen konnte. Sie war der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der ihm so vertraut war, dass er wusste, wie sie auf seine Worte reagieren würde, wann sie über seine Witze lachen würde und wann lediglich ein genervtes Grunzen über ihre Lippen kommen würde. Er wusste genau, was sie im Restaurant auf der Karte auswählen würde, er wusste, was sie dachte und wie sie dachte. Aber eines wusste er nicht. Was sie wirklich fühlte. Sie zeigte es ihm nur selten und in all den Jahren hatte er gelernt, die kleinen Hinweise, die sie in ihren Gesten, ihrer Mimik und hinter ihren Blicken versteckte, zu deuten. Und dennoch war sie ihm noch immer so fremd, ließ ihn nicht herein in ihre Welt. Es schmerzte ihn, weil er sie mittlerweile absolut ohne Misstrauen in seine Welt gelassen hatte. Sie war nach all den Jahren einsamer Unverstandenheit der erste Mensch gewesen, der ihm hatte zuhören wollen, der ihm Glauben geschenkt hatte. Sie hatte einen so großen Platz in seinem Leben eingenommen, dass er es sich ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen konnte. Sie war ein Teil von ihm geworden und hatte sehr viel von der Dunkelheit in seinem Verstand vertreiben können. Aber dennoch bestand manchmal zwischen ihnen eine scheinbar unüberbrückbare Distanz. Eben weil sie doch zwei eigenständige sehr starke und unabhängige Individuen waren. Weil sie Mann und Frau waren. Und das machte die Dinge immer kompliziert, egal wie einfach sie an der Basis waren.

Er strich mit dem Finger zärtlich über ihre Wange und lächelte als sie aufschreckte.

„Hey, wir sind da", flüsterte er sanft gegen das Rauschen des Atlantiks an, der in dieser Nacht wesentlich unruhiger war als zuvor, und stieg aus um ihr die Tür zu öffnen und sie zu ihrem Hotelzimmer zu begleiten. Er hatte sich schon oft gefragt, inwiefern sich die Dinge ändern würden, wenn er ihr abends einfach in ihr Zimmer folgen würde anstatt sich immer an der Tür von ihr zu verabschieden. Würde sie ihn dann in ihre Welt hineinlassen ? Oder würde diese Distanz ungeachtet ihrer körperlichen Nähe danach noch immer zwischen ihnen bestehen, weil sie einfach zu verschieden waren ? Vielleicht waren sie am Ende ja überhaupt nicht so verschieden ? Wenn er ihr in die Augen sah, hatte er oft das Gefühl, in den Spiegel seiner eigenen Seele zu blicken.

Er wusste, eines Tages, würde er dieser Frage nachgehen müssen, würde seinen Gefühlen nachgeben.

Aber dieser Tag war nicht heute, und so fand er sich wenige Minuten später in seinem eigenen Hotelbett wider. Hellwach und viel zu aufgeregt um wirklich schlafen zu können.

Zu viele Fragen drängten sich ihm auf.

Fünf Stunden später, Lazy Days Motel

Das Anspringen der Klimaanlage weckte sie. Zusammen mit all den anderen fremden Geräuschen eines Motelzimmers. Erst blinzelte sie noch, fest davon überzeugt, wieder einschlafen zu können, doch dann hörte sie, wie eine Tür zufiel. Der Motor eines Wagens sprang an. Scully drehte sich um. Es war halb sechs morgens. Sie hatte noch eineinhalb Stunden bevor sie aufstehen musste, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war sie plötzlich hellwach. Sie stand auf, ging ins Bad um einen Schluck Wasser aus dem Hahn zu trinken. Noch ein wenig dämmrig rieb sie sich den Nacken, der von all den Autopsien und der billigen Motelmatratze vollkommen verspannt war. Langsam tappte sie zu ihrem Fenster und schob den melonenfarbenen Vorhang beiseite um in die langsam zu Ende gehende Nacht hinauszublicken. Mulder hatte ihr das Zimmer mit Meerblick überlassen. So weit ihr Auge reichte sah sie den Atlantik vor sich, wie er die Oberfläche des Planeten bedeckte. Still und schwarz ruhte er vor der Küste wie ein mit Diamanten besetzter Samtteppich. Hin und wieder hörte sie eine Welle an Land schwappen oder ein paar Möwen miteinander zanken. Von der Rückseite des Hotels drang das Zirpen der Grillen an ihr Ohr und als sie das Fenster aufschob drang eine warme, feuchte Brise hinein und streichelte ihre Haut.

Plötzlich jedoch wurde dieses behagliche Gefühlsduo von Romantik und Schläfrigkeit von einer bösen Vorahnung gefriergetrocknet und in unzählige Stückchen zerschlagen. Scully warf sich in Windeseile die nächsten greifbaren Klamotten über und rannte aus ihrem Zimmer auf den Parkplatz hinaus. Und sie hatte Recht: Es waren Mulders Zimmertüre und ihr Leihwagen gewesen, die sie Minuten zuvor gehört hatte. Sofort schaltete sie ihr Handy ein und versuchte Mulder zu erreichen während sie zur Rezeption des Motels zurückkehrte. Wenn Mulder morgens um halb sechs ohne ihr etwas zu sagen einfach so verschwand, war das in der Regel ein Zeichen dafür, dass er etwas Illegales, Gefährliches, vollkommen Irrationales und Dummes plante.

Als Scully dem Nachtwächter an der Rezeption Mulders Aussehen geschildert hatte, war dieser sofort wieder hellwach. Vermutlich weil Mulder ihm genügend Trinkgeld für seine Informationen da gelassen hatte und nun dasselbe von Scully erwartet wurde. Sie zückte also ein paar Scheine, genug für einen großen Kaffee, und sah den Nachtwächter streng an. „Also, was genau wollte mein Partner von Ihnen wissen ?"

Der Nachtwächter steckte sich das Geld in die Brusttasche und beantwortete ihre Fragen ohne seinen Blick von den Bildschirmen der Überwachungskameras zu nehmen. „Er wollte eigentlich nur wissen, ob hier irgendwo kommerzielle Fischerboote auslaufen. Und wenn ja, wann und wo. Ich hab ihm einen Zettel mit der Nummer eines kleineren Betriebs gegeben, hier…." Er wühlte auf seinem Schreibtisch herum und fand schließlich einen kleinen quadratischen Schreibblock. Den überreichte er Scully zusammen mit einem Bleistift. „Einfacher Detektivtrick, müssten Sie ja kennen", grinste er sie mit gelben Zähnen unter seinem Schnauzbart an und wandte sich wieder seinen Überwachungsbildern zu. Scully sah ihn einen Moment ungläubig an. Für fünf Dollar hatte sie eigentlich ein wenig mehr Hilfe erwartet. Aber dennoch griff sie nach dem Bleistift und begann das weiße Blatt Papier grau zu schraffieren bis nach und nach die Zahlen sichtbar wurden, die der Mann zuvor auf den darüber liegenden Zettel geschrieben und Mulder gegeben hatte. Sie fragte sich mit einem bösen Blick in Richtung des Nachtwächters, wieviel Geld Mulder ihm gezahlt haben musste, für solch einen Dienst. Ohne noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren ließ sie sich ein Taxi rufen während sie schon die Nummer wählte, die sie auf dem nun grauen Zettel vor Augen hatte.

Eine Stunde später

Mittlerweile waren sie weit genug auf dem Meer um die Küste nur noch als schmalen Landstrich wahrnehmen zu können. Das war normalerweise immer der Moment, in dem Mulder Panik entwickelte, er hasste das Gefühl einfach so auf dem Meer zu treiben, umgeben von zwei Naturelementen, die er nicht wirklich verstand. Doch heute war er zu sehr abgelenkt. Einerseits von dem atemberaubenden Anblick der aufgehenden Sonne am Horizont und andererseits von dem festen Glauben daran, in diesen Gewässern etwas zu finden, das seine Theorie unterstützen würde. In Kürze würde er vom meeresbiologischen Labor erfahren, was es mit diesen Muscheln auf sich hatte, die an der Frauenleiche geklebt hatten. In dem blassen rosafarbenen Licht wirkte die Welt unschuldig und zart, wie die Knospen der Kirschblüten, die einmal im Jahr an den graubraunen Ästen der Bäume in D.C. erblühten. Er hatte immer das Gefühl, das Morgenlicht stamme von einem anderen Stern als das heiße dunkelrote Glühen des Abendrots, das geschwängert von den Sünden des vergangenen Tages immer in Windeseile in die Dunkelheit der Nacht floh. Sonnenaufgänge schienen so viel länger zu dauern und fühlten sich immer so frisch und klar an, dass es Mulder manchmal so vorkam, als versuche die Welt sich selbst jeden Morgen aufs Neue vorzugaukeln, es wäre alles in Ordnung. Er hatte die halbe Nacht aus dem Fenster gestarrt, auf den Parkplatz des Hotels. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er dennoch den fahlen Schimmer dieses Lichts sehen können, das über dem Meer flackerte, immer wieder für ein paar Sekunden. Wenn man dem keine weitere Beachtung schenkte, wirkte es tatsächlich wie Wetterleuchten oder wie ein fern am Horizont vorbeigleitendes Schiff. Doch wenn man es näher betrachtete, konnte einem die Tatsache, dass das Licht überhaupt keine Verbindung zum Meer hatte, und auch keine wirkliche Quelle besaß, nicht entgehen. Es schien einfach aus sich selbst herauszuquellen, diffus und schleierhaft. Fast wie Polarlichter. Aber in diesem Breitengrad ?

Die zwei mexikanischen Fischer, mit denen Mulder herausgefahren war, hatten sich von einer kleinen direkten finanziellen Unterstützung durch die US-Regierung in Form von zwei 50-Dollar-Scheinen recht schnell dazu überreden lassen, Mulder mitzunehmen. Als er in seinem gebrochenen Spanisch von der Frauenleiche und seinen Vermutungen geredet hatte, hatten die Fischer lediglich wissend genickt, als sei das Vorhaben, im Atlantik nach Meerjungfrauen zu suchen, so selbstverständlich wie das Fischen selbst. Es war für Mulder immer wieder irritierend zu sehen, auf wie wenig Widerstand er bei der Bevölkerung stieß wenn es darum ging, seinen Ideen nachzugehen. Der Glaube an paranormale Phänomene durchzog sämtliche soziale Gruppen jenseits der universitär gebildeten Schichten. Würde er die Kirche des heiligen Mulder gründen, hätte er mit Sicherheit eine Menge Anhänger. Aber die Herausforderung lag eben nicht darin, die Massen zu überzeugen, weil es hier nicht allein um den Glauben ging. Es ging darum, Fakten zu liefern. Die Regierungen kümmerten sich um Glauben noch weniger als um Wissen. Aber Wissen konnten sie wenigstens nicht negieren. Sie konnten es lediglich akzeptieren und ignorieren. Scully war nur die Frontlinie dieses von Skeptizismus geprägten Widerstands, gegen den er tagein, tagaus unermüdlich ankämpfte um sich Gehör zu verschaffen. Sie war nur eine von vielen, mit einer Ausnahme: Sie gab ihm eine Chance, seinen Theorien ein wissenschaftliches Fundament zu verleihen. Sie hatte verstanden, dass im Grunde genommen alles möglich war, dass am Anfang jeder großen Erkenntnis eine phantastisch erscheinende Idee gesteckt hatte. Die eigentliche wissenschaftliche Leistung lag in der Beweisführung. Als Physikerin, aber auch als Ärztin begriff sie das besser als jeder andere. Und so gesehen ergänzten sie sich in dieser tragischen niemals enden wollenden Absurdität in einem nahezu perfekten Wechselspiel. Der Glaube an eine Idee und das Wissen waren zwei Kräfte, die nur in Verbindung miteinander etwas bewegen konnten. Und doch wusste er, dass sie alleine die Richtung, in der die Welt sich drehte, nicht verändern konnten. Wenn niemand nach der Wahrheit fragte, interessierte sich auch niemand für die Antwort.

Sein Schwelgen in Selbstmitleid wurde jäh unterbrochen als einer der beiden Fischer Mulder so hart auf die Schulter schlug, dass er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte und ins Wasser gestürzt wäre. Er fuhr herum und sah, wie der Fischer wild gestikulierend auf etwas unter der Wasseroberfläche zeigte, das Mulder in dem immer noch sehr matten Licht lediglich als weißen Schatten wahrnehmen konnte. „Das sind Delphine !" antwortete er absolut unbeeindruckt auf die Flut spanischer Wörter, von denen er gerade einmal die Hälfte annähernd verstand. „No. Es la Sirena !" widersprach der Fischer und nickte wieder zu der Gestalt im Wasser. Die Beharrlichkeit des einfachen Mannes mit der von Salz und Sonne wie Leder gegerbten Haut ließ Mulder noch einmal genauer hinsehen. Er kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen in der Hoffnung, den weißen Schatten dadurch schärfer erkennen zu können. Was immer es war, es war vielleicht drei oder vier Meter unter ihnen. Kurzerhand entledigte Mulder sich seines Pullovers und seiner Jeans und sprang ins Wasser, gefolgt von den ungläubigen Blicken der beiden Männer an Bord, für die Mulders Tauchgang ein Akt unglaublicher Blödheit zu sein schien. Zuerst waren ihre Augen noch starr und voller Panik auf Mulders Silhouette gerichtet, wanderten dann auf das kleine Kleiderbündel auf dem Boden des Boots und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, schüttelten beide den Kopf und lachten sich ihre Angst verstört von der Seele. Sie wussten, wenn sie ohne den FBI-Agenten an Land zurückkehren würden, wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis man die falschen von Rassismus geprägten Vermutungen anstellen würde, die dazu führen würden, dass man sie beide für sämtliche Todesfälle im Zusammenhang mit dieser unbekannten Frau verantwortlich machte. Sie waren die üblichen Verdächtigen. Und als ihnen das klar wurde, sprang der eine von ihnen Mulder direkt hinterher während der andere nichts anderes zu tun wusste als die Küstenwache anzurufen. Denn die Chance, dass es sich weder um einen Delphin, noch um eine Wassernixe sondern um einen Hai handelte, bestand.

Mulders Augen hatten einige Sekunden gebraucht, sich an das Beißen des Salzwassers zu gewöhnen, an die Dunkelheit und an die Dumpfheit und Unschärfe des Lebens unter Wasser. Aber mit dem Eintauchen in diese Welt hatte er sofort begriffen, dass von dieser Kreatur keine Gefahr ausging, es war weder ein Hai noch war es ein Delphin. Es war etwas, das Beine hatte. Aber es war zu schnell. Mulder tauchte ihm hinterher, soweit es seine Kräfte zuließen. Er vergaß, dass er in Kürze Sauerstoff zum Atmen brauchen würde. Geblendet von seiner fanatischen Suche nach Beweisen und getrieben von seiner Impulsivität überwindete er den Punkt, an dem der Druck in seinen Ohren nahezu unerträglich schmerzhaft wurde, und tauchte tiefer. Das Wesen schien bemerkt zu haben, dass es verfolgt wurde, denn für einen Moment hielt es inne und drehte sich um. Es war der eine Moment, in dem Mulder das Gefühl hatte, dieser fremden Gestalt direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Und er verstand, dass er Recht gehabt hatte. Er konnte keine Details erkennen, keine Hinweise auf ein Geschlecht, Haarfarbe oder Ähnliches. Aber er sah deutlich, dass es sich um einen Jemand, nicht um ein Etwas, handelte, mit zwei Armen, zwei Beinen, einem Kopf. Umgeben von derselben grazilen Schönheit wie die tote Unbekannte. Umhüllt von perlweiß glänzender Haut, durch die zartgrüne blutgefüllte Venennetze hindurchschimmerten, und umrankt von langem moorfarbenem Haar.

Mulders Atemreflex schlug zu und durchbrach den nahezu spirituell erscheinenden Augenblick. Seine Lungen schrien nach Luft, doch sein Brustkorb sog Wasser durch seine Luftröhre bis sich seine Stimmritze verschloss und Mulder spürte, wie zwei Arme an ihm zerrten. Doch im selben Moment entriss ihn ein Sog den rettenden Armen des Fischers wieder und zerrte an seinem Körper. Mulders Augen nahmen träge und gelähmt von seinem Kampf nach Sauerstoff einen Fischschwarm wahr, der scheinbar aus dem Nichts emporgeschossen war und ihn wie eine Mauer umkreiste. In der Ferne über seinem Kopf sah er dunkle Schatten über das Wasser gleiten, während die Welt begonnen hatte, in Zeitlupe weiterzulaufen. Er fühlte wie die feinen Flossen der Fische ihn im Gesicht kitzelten und durch das Haar fuhren und spürte, wie ihre glitschigen Körper mit einer seltsam rauen Trockenheit an seinem Körper entlang streiften. Wie sie ihn immer schneller und schneller umrundeten und tiefer zerrten, während er mittlerweile um sein Leben kämpfte. Hustend und nach Luft schnappend im Wechsel versuchte er, nach oben zu gelangen, immer wieder durch die lebendige Mauer, die ihn umgab, hindurch schlagend, aber er fand keinen Halt, seine Hände griffen nur nach flinken Fischkörpern um dann in die Leere des Wassers zu greifen. Doch plötzlich fühlte er wie ein paar Hände sich sanft über seine Haut tasteten, mehr forschend als Hilfe versprechend. Und im selben Moment löste sich der Sog, der ihn wie ein unsichtbares Band in die Tiefe gezogen hatten. Die Wand zerfiel in ihre Einzelteile, in Tausende und Abertausende winzige Fische, die auseinander stoben. Nun trieb Mulder scheinbar schwerelos, aber auch entkräftet, im Wasser umher. Eingelullt von der dumpfen Dämmerigkeit und den weichen Fingern, die über ihn strichen und sich an seine Wange legten bevor er plötzlich spürte, dass ihm ein rundes hartes Stück Metall wurde in die Hand gedrückt wurde. Seine Faust schloss sich passiv darum und er wollte seine Augen öffnen, um zu sehen, was es war, als seine Lippen berührt wurden. Von anderen Lippen. Er war jedoch zu sehr abgedriftet in die Ohnmacht, in die sein Körper ihn versetzt hatte, als dass er sehen konnte, wessen Lippen es waren. Ein dumpfer pulsierender Kopfschmerz dominierte seinen Verstand. Die Gestalt schien Mulder zu küssen. Aber in Wirklichkeit schenkte sie ihm lediglich Zeit. Und ein Stück der Wahrheit, die er sein Leben riskierend hier unten zu finden gehofft hatte. Sie blies den von ihren Lungen gefilterten Sauerstoff zusammen mit etwas Hartem, Rundem, das nach Metall schmeckte, in Mulders Mund und hoffte, er würde den Weg in seine Lungen finden, um dort von seinem Blut aufgenommen zu werden. Mehr konnte sie nicht für den Eindringling tun. Für einen Moment riss er seine Augen auf, als er spürte, dass er Luft bekam. Und sah direkt in ihre Augen, die klar und scharf wie Smaragde aus der Unschärfe der wässrigen Tiefe hervorstrahlten. Als sie sah, dass von oben Rettung nahte, ließen ihre Hände von Mulder ab und sie glitt zurück in die Tiefe, aus der sie aufgetaucht war, ihren Blick sorgenvoll nach oben gerichtet. Aber auch voller Sehnsucht. Weil sie ebenso wenig wie er hierher gehörte.

Als die Männer von der Küstenwache den Fischer UND Mulder aus dem Wasser gezerrt hatten, starrte eine vollkommen aufgebrachte Scully entgeistert auf das Geschehen, als liefe es in Zeitlupe ab. Die Angestellten der Küstenwache waren bestens trainiert für Fälle von Beinahe-Ertrinken und so war es dieses Mal nicht Scullys Aufgabe, das Überleben dieser beiden Männer zu sichern. In kürzester Zeit hatte man Mulder intubiert und mit der Sauerstoffbeatmung begonnen, während der Fischer mit einer Sauerstoffmaske auf seiner Nase bereits wieder unter den Lebenden weilte.

Als Scully den kleinen Fischereibetrieb gefunden hatte, hatte man ihr kein Boot zur Verfügung stellen können. Sei es aus tatsächlichem Personalmangel oder aus Scullys fehlender Bereitschaft ebenfalls 100 Dollar dafür auszugeben. Beim Anblick der vor dem dazugehörigen heruntergekommenen Fischerhäuschen vor sich hindümpelnden Bötchen hatte Scully bereits geahnt, dass Mulder in Schwierigkeiten stecken würde, sofern er so irrational handeln würde, wie sie es von ihm gewohnt war. Daher hatte sie sich für den offiziellen Weg entschieden und ihren Partner bei der nächsten erreichbaren Küstenwache als vermisst gemeldet, ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit, als ein Notrufsignal von einem Fischerboot dort eintraf. Dass sie ihre Vorahnung auf so erschreckende Weise so schnell bestätigt finden würde, hätte sie nicht gedacht.

Wie betäubt glitten ihre Hände nun über den filzigen Stoff der Wolldecke, die Mulder wärmen sollte und strichen über seine Wangen, während sie ihn im Stillen aufs Übelste beschimpfte. Sie sah ihn jedoch vor allem durch die Augen einer Ärztin und wusste daher, dass sie noch genug Gelegenheit haben würde, ihm seine Dummheit unter die Nase zu reiben. Er war jung und gut trainiert. Er hatte kaum Wasser aspiriert und reagierte auf Schmerzreize adäquat und orientiert. Mehr konnte sie hier draußen auf dem Wasser nicht über seinen Zustand sagen. Aber es reichte ihr, weil sie wusste, dass das Schlimmste abgewendet war.

In ihrer Hand ließ sie ein rundes glänzendes Stück Metall zwischen ihren Fingern hin- und hergleiten. Mulder hatte es ihr bei seiner Rettung in die Hand gedrückt bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor. Woher er es dort unten mitten im Wasser bekommen hatte, war Scully unklar. Aber irgendwie wusste sie, dass es wichtig war. Dass Mulder etwas damit anzufangen wissen würde. Sie öffnete ihre Hand und betrachtete das Metallstück. Jetzt erst erkannte sie, dass es sich um eine Münze handelte und sie drehte sie prüfend um, ohne jedoch auch nur die geringste Ahnung zu haben, was sie da genau in der Hand hielt.

12 Stunden später auf der Intensivstation des St.Vincent's Krankenhauses in Jacksonville

Scully ließ Mulders Handy ein weiteres Mal in ihre Tasche zurückgleiten und kehrte zurück in sein Krankenzimmer. Mittlerweile war er extubiert, auf den Röntgenaufnahmen seiner Lunge konnte man deutlich ein Lungenödem erkennen, aber die Sauerstoffsättigung, die kontinuierlich überwacht wurde und Scully an einem Monitor über Mulders Bett angezeigt wurde, stimmte sie zufrieden. Seit einer Stunde schien er ohne große Probleme alleine zu atmen. Hin und wieder war er aufgewacht, aber wirklich präsent war er nicht. Die Tatsache, dass er sie jedoch für einen Augenblick ganz klar und wach angesehen hatte, und ihr diese Münze in die Hand gedrückt hatte als man ihn aus dem Wasser gezerrt hatte, stimmte Scully optimistisch. Sie kannte die Zahlen der neurologischen Spätschäden beim Beinahe-Ertrinken und vertraute ihnen, weil sie ihr Hoffnung machten. Sie würde diesen Blick die nächsten Wochen nicht aus ihren Alpträumen verbannen können, dessen war sie sich sicher. Sie war unsagbar wütend auf ihn, weil er sie einmal mehr ausgeschlossen hatte, als würde er ihr nicht vertrauen, als hätte er gewusst, dass sie ihn davon abbringen würde. Obwohl sie schon so lange ein Team waren, geschah es immer noch regelmäßig, dass er sie nicht einweihte. Manchmal hatte sie fast das Gefühl, dass, egal, wie nahe sie sich jemals kommen würden, sie niemals einen Platz in seinem Leben finden würde. Und ihre Sehnsucht, ihm näher zu kommen war nur ihr verzweifelter Versuch, Teil zu haben an der Leidenschaft, die er für alles in seinem Leben zu empfinden schien. Außer für sie. Er hatte ihr nicht einmal erzählt, dass er heimlich Nachforschungen angestellt hatte. Das hatte sie erst an diesem Nachmittag erfahren, als sie die zahlreichen Anrufe auf seinem Handy beantwortet hatte. Jetzt erst wusste sie, dass er Beweismittel entfernt und in einem unabhängigen Labor hatte untersuchen lassen. Man hatte das rote Seegras und die Muscheln näher untersucht. Die Leiterin der Arbeitsgruppe, an die Mulder sich gewendet hatte, hatte persönlich angerufen und Scully eine Menge Fragen gestellt. In der Tat handelte es sich bei den Muscheln um eine bisher unentdeckte Art. Und Scully hatte akzeptieren müssen, dass Mulder UND sie gleichermaßen Recht gehabt hatten Die Muschel sezernierte tatsächlich ein bisher unbekanntes Protein, das durch ihren offenen Blutkreislauf durch den Biss direkt in den Organismus desjenigen gebracht wurde, in dessen Fleisch sich die Muschel festgebissen hatte. Ob jedoch eine Übertragung dieses Proteins von Mensch zu Mensch möglich war, das war offen. Und das war zugleich der Schlüssel zu der Frage, ob es sich um eine infektiöse Prionkrankheit handelte. Es war Scullys Pflicht gewesen, die Frau über diese Vermutung zu informieren und an das Center for Disease Control zu verweisen, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie damit ihre eigenen Ermittlungen beenden würde.

Seit der Hysterie um den Rinderwahnsinn waren Prionen keine lustigen Forschungsobjekte mehr, sondern hochgefährliche Krankheitserreger, deren Funktionsweise seit Kurzem Gegenstand intensivster Forschung und mediengeschürter Panik war.

Scully sah Mulder ungeduldig an und nahm seine Hand wieder auf um sie festzuhalten, so wie all die Stunden zuvor. Irgendwann vergaß sie das Piepen des Monitors, das stille Summen der Klimaanlage und döste mit offenen Augen durch Mulder hindurchstarrend dahin. Als ein aufmüpfiges Knurren in ihrer Magengegend sie daran erinnerte, dass sie das Essen vollkommen vergessen hatte, war es draußen schon stockfinster und es hatte leise zu regnen begonnen. Sie erhob sich nach einem sorgenvollen Blick auf Mulders Monitor und entschied sich eine kurze Pause in der Kantine zu gönnen.

Als sie eine Viertelstunde später wiederkehrte, sah sie, dass Mulder wach war und trat zaghaft an sein Bett heran, ihre Handtasche leise zu Boden gleiten lassend. Er sah sie an, erst noch unverwandt, dann aber voller Vertrautheit.

„Schätze, die Badesaison ist für mich vorbei, was ?" flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme und Scullys Lippen konnten nicht anders als lächeln, obwohl sie ihm in diesem Moment lieber den Kopf abgerissen hätte. Überwältigt von all der Wut, der Sorge, der Erleichterung und der Zärtlichkeit, die sie für ihn empfand, beugte sie sich über ihn und küsste sanft seine Wange. Ihr warmer Atem kitzelte an seinem Ohr und erinnerte ihn an die Geschmeidigkeit der Fischschwärme, die ihn berührt hatten. Und die Form ihrer Lippen als sie einen Moment über seinem Gesicht verweilte und ihn ansah, erinnerte ihn an die Form jener Lippen, die er halbwach, halb in Trance, auf seinen gespürt hatte. Ihre Augen glitzerten genau so durchdringend durch die Unschärfe seiner Umwelt wie die des Wesens unter Wasser. Nur waren Scullys Augen ganz klar Saphire. Für einen Moment wünschte er, sie würde ihn ebenfalls küssen, damit der salzige Geschmack, den der Kuss des Meeres in seinem Mund hinterlassen hatte, von ihrem Geschmack vertrieben wurde. Und um die Erinnerung wachzurufen an diese sanfte Berührung durch dieses unmenschliche Wesen, das er dort unten gesehen hatte. Als wisse sie, was in ihm vorging ließ sie ihren Blick ernst und voller Sorge über sein Gesicht gleiten, hin und her zwischen seinen Augen und seinem Mund, als würde sie einen innerlichen Kampf ausfechten. Sanft streichelte sie den Haaransatz an seinen Schläfen.

Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war unlesbar, aber plötzlich füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen und ihre Lippen begannen zu beben.

„Verdammt, Mulder ! Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, wie knapp das war ?"

Im Grunde genommen wurde es IHR jetzt überhaupt klar und sie richtete sich auf und drehte sich von ihm weg. Mit den Händen in die Hüften gestützt starrte sie an die Decke und versuchte, ihre Fassung wieder zu gelangen. Er lebte, das war alles, was jetzt zählte.

Mulder sah, dass ihre Schultern sich anspannten, dass sie offenbar Todesängste ausgestanden haben musste. Seinetwegen. Und er hasste es, wenn sie litt. Er hatte unverantwortlich gehandelt. Weil er immer noch vergaß, dass alles, was er tat, immer auch Konsequenzen mit sich zog, die sie betrafen. Dass es jemanden gab, dem er fehlen würde, den er damit verletzte, dass er sein eigenes Leben, das ihm so wenig wert war, so leichtsinnig aufs Spiel setzte. Er verstand ihre Wut, es war dieselbe Wut, die ihn jedes Mal überkam, wenn ihr etwas zustieß. Er streckte seine Hand aus und griff nach ihrer. Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und sah erst ihn an und dann seine Finger, die über ihre streichelten, als sei das seine einzige Verteidigung. Das und der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf. Sie sah resigniert zur Seite. Weil sie wusste, dass er sie mit diesem Blick immer besänftigen konnte und in diesem Moment wollte sie nun einmal nicht besänftigt werden. Und dennoch konnte sie sich nicht dagegen wehren und sah ihn schließlich doch wieder an. Ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und sie erwiderte die Zärtlichkeit, mit der er ihre Hand streichelte. Ungläubig und müde schloss sie die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Für jemanden, der in Oxford studiert hat, sind Sie ziemlich dumm, wissen Sie das ?" Mulder zuckte mit den Achseln. „Genie und Wahnsinn…" flüsterte er und beide lächelten.

Schweigend setzte sie sich auf seine Bettkante und dachte nach. Sie holte am Ende ihrer Überlegungen Luft und sah ihn mit streng erhobenen Augenbrauen an, die Lippen aufeinander gepresst. „Es gibt eine ganze Menge Erklärungen, die Sie mir schuldig sind", begann sie. Er nickte schuldbewusst und sie sah auf ihre Finger, in denen das runde Metallstück herumtanzte. „Der Fall wurde unserer Befugnis entzogen", beichtete sie ihm schließlich. „Das Seuchenkontrollzentrum kümmert sich ab jetzt darum. Ich musste diesen Fall melden. Ich hätte das viel früher tun müssen", versuchte sie sich zu entschuldigen, weil sie wusste, dass der Fall von nun an für sie verloren war. Aber Mulder schüttelte den Kopf und legte seine Hand auf ihr Knie. „Sie haben richtig gehandelt. Wenn es tatsächlich Prionen sind, war es Ihre Pflicht, das zu melden. Und ich habe die Antworten, die ich wollte, ohnehin."

Scully schien überrascht. Ihre Augenbraue zuckte und sie sah ihn fragend an. „Wie meinen Sie das ?"

Mulder holte tief Luft und musste unweigerlich husten. „Das ist eine 12.000 Jahre alte Geschichte, Scully. Also wie viel Zeit haben Sie ?"

Scully hielt seinem Blick fest stand und antwortete kühl und immer noch flirtend: „Die ganze Nacht."

Als sie die Tür zu seinem Krankenzimmer hinter sich schloss und er wieder allein war, hatte er erstmals die Möglichkeit, innerlich einen Schritt zurück zu treten und den Fall als ein Ganzes zu betrachten. Es ergab alles irgendwie einen Sinn, egal wie verrückt es schien, aber es passte zusammen, wie ein Puzzle, das seit Jahrtausenden darauf wartete, dass jemand es zusammensetzte.

Er blickte herab auf die Münze, die Scully bei ihm gelassen hatte. Er konnte hören, wie der Monitor seinen beschleunigten Herzschlag registrierte und hatte das Gefühl, sein Kopf würde explodieren. So nah war er der Wahrheit seit langem nicht gekommen und noch viel länger noch war es her, dass er diese Wahrheit auch noch in den Händen gehalten hatte. Das Dilemma war nur, dass diese Beweise nichts wert waren. Denn sobald er damit an die Öffentlichkeit ging, verschwanden seine Beweise für gewöhnlich. Sie konnten nur existieren so lange er sie versteckte und so lange waren sie auch wertlos.

Wieder betrachtete er die Münze in deren Inneren er ebenfalls einen Metallchip vermutete, ähnlich wie in der anderen. Er wusste, er hatte sich dieses Wesen unter Wasser nicht eingebildet, er war klar genug bei Bewusstsein gewesen. Sie hatte ihn atmen lassen. Unter Wasser. Und sie hatte ihm diese Münze gegeben, offenbar ihre einzige Möglichkeit, mit ihm zu kommunizieren. Aber warum. War es eine Warnung ? Ein Hilferuf ?

Mulder hatte bereits als Jugendlicher im Philosophieunterricht der Sage von Atlantis aus Platons Dialog zwischen Timaeus und Kritias mehr Beachtung geschenkt als seine Lehrer, denen es lediglich um die Staatsphilosophie dahinter gegangen war. Viel faszinierender jedoch als der Gedanke einer antiken Hochkultur war die Theorie einer antiken außerirdischen Hochkultur. Und zugleich lieferte sie die Erklärung für das plötzliche spurlose Verschwinden des gesamten Volks nahezu über Nacht. Er war fester Überzeugung, dass es sich bei den Bewohnern des sagenhaften Atlantis um außerirdische Invasoren handelte, die ursächlich für das Entstehen sämtlicher menschlicher Hochkulturen gewesen war. Es erklärte so vieles, es erklärte Phänomene wie die Nazcar-Linien, es erklärte, warum Völker, die durch den Atlantik voneinander getrennt waren, dennoch so viele Gemeinsamkeiten in ihren kulturellen Entwicklungen und Mythologien hatten. Es erklärte die Existenz einer Sintflut-Sage in fast jeder Kultur, es war nahezu eine fast zu einfache Lösung um wahr zu sein. Und es war eine von allen Seiten abgelehnte durch absolut nichts untermauerbare Theorie. Sie war lediglich von solch mystischer Eleganz, dass Mulder nicht anders konnte, als daran zu glauben. Er kannte alle Texte über diese angebliche Hochkultur auswendig. Er kannte die Maße der Drei-Ring-Struktur der Hauptstadt, er hatte alles über Oreichalkos – das legendäre geheimnisvolle Metall – gelesen und er war der festen Überzeugung, dass im Herzen der Insel in Wahrheit ein gigantisches Raumschiff geschlummert hatte. Nachdem die Menschen sich ab einem gewissen Punkt begonnen hatten, gegen die Fremdlinge zu wehren, waren diese mitsamt ihres Raumschiffes und ihres gesamten Reichs verschwunden. Doch nicht gen Himmel um zu fliehen, sondern ein Teil von ihnen musste unter Wasser verschwunden sein. Vielleicht um die Menschen in ihrer Entwicklung weiter zu studieren, um vielleicht eines Tages mit ihnen auf einer anderen Ebene in Kontakt treten zu können. Oder vielleicht waren jene zurückgebliebenen Auserwählten selbst Teil eines Experiments. Was immer es war, sie alle schienen vor dem Hintergrund dieser Geschichte offenbar im Mittelpunkt eines gigantischen die Evolution steuernden Masterplans zu stehen, aus dem nicht einmal klar ersichtlich wurde, auf wessen Seite sich das Gute und auf wessen Seite sich das Böse befanden.

Mulder war sich sicher, dass dieses Wesen, das er dort draußen gesehen hatte, in irgendeiner Linie ein Nachkomme der damaligen Bewohner von Atlantis war. Und tief in seinem Inneren hatte er das Gefühl, dass diese Wesen dort unten nicht freiwillig waren. Dass etwas nicht mit ihnen stimmte. Warum sonst war dieses Mädchen tot an Land gespült worden ? Was war schiefgegangen ? Was war das Geheimnis dieses Ozeans, der schweigsam so große Teile dieses Planeten bedeckte. Zu viele Teile um lediglich Fische zu beherbergen.

Müde schloss er die Augen und spürte, wie sein Verstand davon driftete und sich verlor. In den Weiten des Meeres, von dem er nun das Gefühl hatte, es ein wenig mehr zu verstehen.

19 Stunden später auf der Normalstation des St.Vincent's Krankenhauses

„Sie war George Henry's Tochter", drang Scullys Stimme mit der absolut stoischen von wissenschaftlichen Fakten untermauerten Sicherheit, die er von ihr gewohnt war, an seine Ohren.

„Was ?" Er saß kerzengerade in seinem Bett, offenbar konnte er es kaum erwarten, endlich das Krankenhaus verlassen zu dürfen. Scully hatte ein rebellisches Funkeln in den Augen. „Sie haben einen Vaterschaftstest gemacht ?" fragte Mulder sie vollkommen perplex und Scully nickte, über sich selbst überrascht. „Ich hatte ihn direkt am Anfang in Auftrag gegeben und mir die Ergebnisse heimlich aus dem Labornetz der Gerichtsmedizin gezogen. Entweder war das weibliche Intuition oder aber wir beide arbeiten schon zu lange zusammen. Jedenfalls werde ich das nicht in meinen Abschlussbericht aufnehmen können."

Mulder stand der Mund noch immer offen. Doch dann sprang er mit einem Ruck auf und griff nach seiner Hose um sich anzuziehen.

„Was haben Sie vor ?" fragte sie ihn, sichtlich besorgt. „Mulder ?" hakte sie nach, als er nicht antwortete, sondern sich stattdessen seines Klinikleibchens entledigte und sich sein Oberteil überwarf. Er stürmte aus seinem Zimmer und sie rannte hinterher, protestierend.

„Sie können noch nicht…", begann sie, doch dann seufzte sie resigniert und folgte ihm nach draußen.

„Wo haben Sie geparkt ?" fragte er vollkommen außer Atem und sie sah ihn flehend an. „Sie sind gerade einmal zwei Stockwerke nach unten gelaufen und leiden schon unter Dyspnoe, Mulder. Sie sind noch nicht fit, Sie sollten im Krankenhaus bleiben." Gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass es Energieverschwendung war, ihn aufhalten zu wollen und lief ihm voran auf den Parkplatz. Über ihre Schulter bellte sie lediglich zu ihm nach hinten: „Aber ich fahre."

Mulder folgte ihr wie ein treuer Hund und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz.

„Ist das jetzt eigentlich ein Hobby von Ihnen ? Willkürlich Vaterschaftstests durchzuführen ?" neckte er sie, nachdem seine Atemfrequenz sich wieder normalisiert hatte, und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Seien Sie still oder ich fahre zurück ins Krankenhaus", ermahnte sie ihn und fügte hinzu: „Wohin fahre ich überhaupt ?"

„Zum Haus der Henrys", antwortete Mulder und sah sie immer noch kopfschüttelnd an. „Wir alle haben ein Recht auf Hobbys", ärgerte er sie weiter, „aber ich hätte Sie eher zu den Reihen der Fans von Seidenmalerei hinzugezählt."

Scully gab auf und holte Luft. „Ich gebe zu, ich war etwas gelangweilt. Außerdem wussten wir noch immer nicht, wer die Tote ist. Und Sie haben mir auch nicht alles erzählt, also sind wir jetzt quitt", stellte sie triumphierend fest und sah das Thema damit als beendet an.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam ihr Pontiac vor dem Haus der Henrys zum Stehen. Scully bemerkte mit einem plötzlichen Gefühl von Mitleid, dass Mrs. Henry die Weihnachtsdekoration von der Veranda entfernt hatte.

Als Mrs. Henry ihnen die Tür öffnete wirkte sie überrascht und Scully ergriff als Erste das Wort. „Mrs. Henry, es tut uns leid, dass wir Sie noch einmal stören müssen, aber wir haben noch eine Frage, die uns bei der Ermittlung der Identität der Toten helfen könnte", begann sie und Mrs. Henry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe aber nicht, wie ICH Ihnen dabei helfen könnte. Ich habe diese Frau ja noch nicht einmal gesehen, außer in den Nachrichten." „Es wird nicht lange dauern. Außerdem geht es hier um vertrauliche Informationen und die würden wir ungerne auf der Veranda austauschen", erklärte sich Mulder und blickte der Frau dabei tief in die Augen. Scully sah, dass er dabei denselben Blick aufsetzte, den er verwendete, wenn er sie zu irgendetwas überreden wollte. Offenbar war Mrs. Henry diesem Blick genau so wehrlos ausgesetzt wie Scully, denn sie ließ sie beide ohne zu Zögern in ihr Haus und bat sie ins Wohnzimmer.

„Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu Trinken anbieten ?" fragte die Witwe höflich und ehe Scully dankend verneinen konnte, platzte es aus Mulder heraus. „Mrs. Henry, hat Ihr Mann jemals seinen Samen zu Forschungszwecken gespendet ?" fragte er, als sei es die selbstverständlichste Sache der Welt und Scully hätte sich beinahe an der Luft verschluckt, die sie einatmete. Sie hatte mit einer Menge Fragen aus Mulders Mund gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser. Irritiert warf sie ihm einen Seitenblick zu und wartete dann gespannt auf Mrs. Henrys Antwort, die länger auf sich warten ließ, als Scully gedacht hätte.

Die Witwe druckste herum und ihre Wangen färbten sich rosig.

„Naja…da sie so direkt danach fragen. George hat tatsächlich einmal an einer Studie teilgenommen. Aber das ist 25 Jahre her. Wir hatten damals einen finanziellen Engpass und die Aufwandsentschädigung für die Samenspende war beträchtlich. Es war ein militärgestütztes Forschungsprojekt und wir haben uns nichts dabei gedacht. Warum ist das denn so wichtig ?"

Sie sah hilfesuchend zu Scully, die ihr in diesem Moment wesentlich vertrauenswürdiger erschien als Mulder. Scully nickte ihr lediglich aufmunternd und zugleich entschuldigend zu, weil sie selbst nicht begriff, worauf ihr Partner hinauswollte. Mulder holte tief Luft und Scully entging dabei nicht das feinblasige Rasseln in seinen Atemwegen.

„Mrs. Henry, offenbar hat man Ihnen und Ihrem Mann nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt. Es handelte sich nicht ausschließlich um ein Forschungsprojekt, denn offenbar sind mit den Zellen aus der Samenspende auch Kinder gezeugt worden." Mrs. Henry sah Mulder an, verlangsamt, als würden seine Worte ihre Ohren erst nach und nach erreichen.

„Ich verstehe nicht…" wandte sie ein und Mulders Stimme wurde noch sanfter.

„Die tote junge Frau war die biologische Tochter Ihres Mannes."

Er ließ ihr einen Moment um das zu verarbeiten.

„Was ?" stammelte die Frau und begann zu zittern. „Aber man hat uns versichert, dass das Material ausschließlich zu Forschungszwecken im Labor verwendet wird", begann sie ihre Naivität zu verteidigen und Mulder nickte.

„Ja, und deswegen ist es so wichtig, dass Sie uns eine Kopie des Schreibens geben, das Ihr Mann unterzeichnet hat, als er diese Proben abgegeben hat. Er hat doch sicher ein Dokument unterschreiben müssen", versicherte er sich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja, aber das war wie gesagt vor 25 Jahren. Wir sind zweimal umgezogen seitdem. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, wo das Forschungszentrum war, wo er immer hingegangen ist für seine Spenden. Es war irgendein militärisches Multizentrum in der Nähe der Marinebasis. Aber so weit ich weiß, wird es heute nicht mehr für die Forschung genutzt, sondern nur noch zur Verwaltung." Mulder und Scully sahen sich an.

Zwei Minuten später standen sie wieder draußen vor ihrem Auto. Die Sonne brannte mittlerweile vom Himmel und Scully spürte die Wärme auf ihrer Haut kribbeln. „Mulder, ich weiß, was Sie jetzt vorhaben", setzte sie an und er öffnete die Beifahrertür.

„Und worauf warten wir dann noch ?" In seiner Stimme lag hitzige Provokation.

Sie legte den Kopf schief und ließ ihre Schultern resigniert sinken. „Es ist nicht mehr unser Fall. Und höchstwahrscheinlich finden wir gar nichts. Wir werden vor den verschlossenen Toren eines ausrangierten Forschungszentrums landen und feststellen, dass sämtliche Beweise ohnehin längst vernichtet sind." Sie griff nach seinem Arm und drückte ihn. „Wir haben hier nichts mehr verloren. Fahren wir heim."

Seine Augen sahen sie finster an und bevor sie wieder nachgeben würde unterbrach sie den Blickkontakt und sah zur Seite, dann auf den Boden und dann auf seine Brust. Er zwang sie jedoch ihn anzusehen indem er ihr Kinn mit seinem Finger anhob.

„_Sie_ haben diesen Vaterschaftstest durchgeführt Scully, nicht ich. Was bedeutet, dass Sie auch Fragen stellen."

„Ja, aber ich weiß auch, wann mich eine Antwort weiterbringt und wann sie in einer Sackgasse endet. Und hier ist bereits die Frage schon eine Sackgasse. Mulder, wie oft haben wir schon Beweise erbracht ? Und wie oft sind diese über Nacht verschwunden ? Wir haben eine wissenschaftlich fundierte Lösung für diesen Fall. Sämtliche andere Spekulationen über versunkene Kontinente, geheime Militärtests und antike Computerchips mögen vielleicht unsere persönliche Suche nach Antworten weiterbringen, aber es wird keines der vier Opfer zurückbringen." Sie seufzte und wusste, wie sehr sie ihm mit ihren Worten in den Rücken fiel.

„Wie können Sie denn einfach so aufgeben ?" fragte er sie fassungslos, aber nicht ohne bemerkt zu haben, dass sie zuvor die Worte „unsere Suche" gewählt hatte.

„Ich gebe nicht auf. Ich weiß lediglich, wann es die Mühe wert ist und wann nicht. Und in diesem Fall ist es das nicht. Alle Türen haben sich uns verschlossen."

Er sah sie an, aufgewühlt und verständnislos. Offene Türen würde er auch niemals einrennen. Er kannte gar nichts anderes als Widerstand. Aber tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass sie Recht hatte und spürte plötzlich Dankbarkeit in sich aufkeimen. Für ihre Ehrlichkeit und den Mut ihm das ins Gesicht zu sagen.

„Haben Sie sich denn nie für die Sage um Atlantis begeistern können ?"

Er klang müde, enttäuscht, und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir hatten nie Philosophie in der Schule, das wäre reine Blasphemie gewesen", erklärte sie nicht ohne Belustigung in ihrer Stimme und fügte hinzu, „aber ich gebe zu, dass ich im College sogar eine ganze Abhandlung darüber gelesen habe."

Sie lächelte unsicher und er blickte mit zugekniffenen Augen um sich, ehe er sich seine Sonnenbrille wieder aufsetzte und damit das Gespräch beendete. Er war in diesem Moment zu wütend über die Aussichtslosigkeit seiner Suche um mit ihr zu diskutieren. Er war wütend auf sie. Stellvertretend für den Rest der Welt, der sich gegen ihn stellte. Aber im Grunde wusste er, dass sie auf seiner Seite war. Wortlos schnappte er sich den Autoschlüssel, den sie lose in ihrer Hand gehalten hatte, und lief siegessicher auf die Fahrerseite.

Als sie ihn prüfend ansah zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Keine Sorge, ich fahre auf direktem Weg ins Motel zurück."

Zu Scullys Überraschung hielt er sein Versprechen.

Als sie eine Stunde später ihre Tasche in den Kofferraum ihres Wagens hievte, sah sie, dass es Mulder einmal mehr an den Strand gezogen hatte und ging auf ihn zu. Sie ließ sich neben ihm in den Sand fallen und sah ihn von der Seite nachdenklich an.

„Seit wann sind Sie eigentlich ein Strandmensch ?" fragte sie ihn und folgte seinem Blick in die Ferne zum Horizont, dorthin, wo der Himmel und das Meer miteinander verschmolzen. „Das war ich schon immer, nur das Wasser konnte ich nie besonders leiden."

„Dafür sind sie aber nicht gerade zimperlich wenn man bedenkt, dass sie gestern mitten auf offenem Meer in den Atlantik gesprungen und ohne Sauerstoff fast zehn Meter tief getaucht sind", bemerkte sie kühl und nicht ohne einen kleinen Vorwurf in der Stimme.

„Sehen Sie, Sie baggern mich schon wieder an", neckte er sie bevor sie sich wieder in Rage über seine Dummheit reden konnte. Doch dann wurde er ernst.

„Ich habe sie dort unten gesehen, Scully. Sie war lebendig."

Er sah sie an. „Ihre Augen waren genau so groß und durchdringend wie Ihre. Sie war real", bemerkte er und sie sah verlegen auf die Muschel in seiner Hand, mit der er die ganze Zeit schon spielte. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und lehnte sich zart gegen seine Schulter.

„Sie glauben wirklich an Ihre Atlantis-Theorie, nicht wahr ? Und Sie glauben tatsächlich, dass unsere Regierung etwas damit zu tun hat."

Er nickte und sie schluckte wieder alle Gegenargumente, die ihr blitzartig in den Kopf schossen herunter. Manchmal musste sie einfach schweigen. Weil sie wusste, wie einsam er war mit all seinen Ideen, seinen Ängsten und Vermutungen. Und wie furchtbar die Erkenntnis sein musste, dass er mit diesen Vermutungen gerade einmal die Spitze des Eisbergs enttarnt hatte. Er hatte Recht, seine Phantasie war ein einziges Wunderland, weil er sich all das vorstellen konnte, was andere als Unsinn aus reinem Selbstschutz abtaten.

Dennoch drängte sich ihr noch immer eine Frage auf und schließlich konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, ebenso wenig wie er es konnte wenn er etwas nicht verstand. In diesem Punkt waren sie sich sehr ähnlich und sie wusste, an diesem Fall würde sie noch eine ganze Weile zu knabbern haben, bis sie irgendwann aufgeben würde. Anders als er. Er mochte zwar mit ihr zurück nach Washington fliegen, aber er würde diesen Fall noch lange nicht zu den Akten legen.„Mulder….", setzte sie stockend an. „Woher kam das Salzwasser in den Lungen der Männer ?"

Sie studierte dabei wieder sein Profil und sah, dass diese Frage in ihm ebenfalls arbeitete. Nachdenklich suchte er nach einer Antwort während er die feinen roten Linien auf der Muschel in seiner Hand betrachtete. Sie war so perfekt, als wäre sie von Menschenhand geschaffen, nicht von Zufall.

Schließlich sah er sie an und fühlte sich dabei vollkommen nackt. Es lag so viel Resignation in seinem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er schlicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

Scullys Augenbraue zuckte, sie war einen Moment lang überrascht über seine Offenheit. Doch dann akzeptierte sie es. Es war schließlich ihre Schuld, dass sie jetzt hier saßen und diesen Fragen nicht weiter nachjagten.

„Warum haben Sie vorhin auf mich gehört ?" fragte sie, als irritiere sie diese Tatsache erst jetzt. Sie war normalerweise so viel mehr Widerstand von ihm gewohnt. Mulder wandte den Blick wieder nicht ab, als könne er am Horizont etwas sehen, das ihrer Aufmerksamkeit entging.

„Weil es zu groß ist. Weil es ein seit 12.000 Jahren gehütetes Geheimnis ist und ich das Gefühl habe, dass der Atlantik es um jeden Preis auch weiterhin hüten wird." Dabei dachte er an diese seltsame Mauer aus Fischen, die sich um ihn geschlossen hatte und ihn das Leben gekostet hätte, wenn dieses Wesen ihn nicht gerettet hätte.

Ihre Stirn kräuselte sich und dabei spürte sie, dass sie einen Sonnenbrand hatte. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was Mulder damit meinte und fürchtete, dass er sie ein weiteres Mal aus seiner Welt ausschloss. Als Strafe dafür, dass Sie mit ihm diesen Weg nicht zu Ende gegangen war. Es tat weh.

„Atemnot haben Sie keine mehr ?" fragte sie um das Thema endlich abzuschließen. Zum mindestens fünften Mal seit sie am Vormittag zusammen das Krankenhaus verlassen hatten. „Nicht mehr als sonst", scherzte er, klang aber bitterer als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Noch einmal folgte sie seinem Blick in die Ferne, wo der Himmel sich langsam rötete und die Sonne begonnen hatte, hinter dem Meer zu versinken.

Da sah sie, was er die ganze Zeit schon gesehen hatte: Am Horizont tanzte wieder einmal dieses blasse Licht über dem Wasser, als suche es nach etwas. Als tasteten seine geisterhaften Finger die Meeresoberfläche nach Unregelmäßigkeiten ab.

Doch dann hatte sie genug. Sie erhob sich und zog Mulder mit. „Kommen Sie, fliegen wir zurück in den Regen. Mir geht der ewige Sommer hier auf die Nerven", forderte sie ihn auf und er drehte sich endlich vom Meer weg um ihr zu folgen. Dabei sah er sie an. Mit dem Blick, mit dem er ihre Welt auf den Kopf stellte. Und sie stellte seine auf den Kopf mit dem Lächeln, das sie so selten auf ihren Lippen tanzen ließ. Für einen winzigen Augenblick hatte er das beruhigende Gefühl, das Universum befände sich im Gleichgewicht. Es war die Geborgenheit eines Kindes, die er an dem Tag verloren hatte, als seine Schwester verschwunden war. Von da an hatte er gewusst, dass die Monster dieser Welt nicht fiktiv waren und dass sie auch nicht in seinem Schrank versteckt waren. Scully war der einzige Mensch, der ihm dieses Gefühl von Zuhausesein wiedergeben konnte.

Auf dem Weg blieb er noch einmal stehen und drehte sich um. Seine Hand glitt unbemerkt von Scully in seine Hosentasche, wo er die Münze aufbewahrte. Er förderte sie zutage, ließ sie zwischen seinen Fingern noch einmal hin- und hertanzen, spürte ihr leichtes Gewicht in seiner Handfläche und schloss seine Faust schließlich darum. Dann holte er aus und warf sie so weit er konnte zurück ins Meer, das nun in jenem schuldbeladenen Abendlicht glühte als stünde es in Flammen. Und merkwürdigerweise musste er erkennen, dass er sich nun freier fühlte. Freier, aber zugleich betrogen. Von sich selbst.

Wenig später an derselben Küste, 4 km von ihnen entfernt

Ruhig und behäbig kräuselte sich die Wasseroberfläche im noch ganz frischen Mondlicht um sich selbst. In leisen schaumigen Wellen warf sich der Ozean in gleichmäßigem faulem Rhythmus an Land und spielte mit den von Margaritas beschwipsten Teenagern, die ausgelassen darin herumtobten.

Nicht weit von ihnen brach sich das Wasser an den scharfen Kanten der Felsen, seine Brandung trotzig gegen das Gestein werfend. Es war nicht ganz klar, wer diesen Kampf gewann. Der Stein, der stur und unbeweglich stehenblieb, oder das Wasser, das sich geschmeidig um ihn legte und ihn benetzte bis er ganz nass war und über und über bedeckt mit Muscheln und glatt polierten Steinchen. Ein unbeteiligter Dritter in diesem Streit hatte jedoch seinen eigenen Kampf gegen das Wasser gewonnen. Seine weißen porzellanglatten Hände klammerten sich an den nassen Stein und er zog sich überrascht über sein eigenes Gewicht aus dem Meer um ermattet einen Moment liegen zu bleiben. Mit zitternden Fingern pellte er die Muscheln von seiner nackten Haut, die überall kleine rote Flecken hinterließen, wo er sie entfernte. Eine wütende Welle fiel über ihn her, hätte ihn beinahe wieder mit sich gerissen, doch der Stein bot ihm Halt. Keuchend schnappte er nach der trockenen Luft, die sich so fremd anfühlte und doch bereits jetzt von seinem Körper als Notwendigkeit angesehen wurde, während er in krampfartigen Hustenschüben Wasser empor würgte und sich über den salzigen Geschmack zu erbrechen begann. Ein paar Minuten verharrte er auf dem Felsen, gekrümmt vor Schmerz und nach Luft ringend. Gänsehaut bedeckte seinen nackten geschmeidigen Körper und wie zum Hohn spülte das Meer eine Welle nach der anderen über ihn.

Schließlich schien er sich gefangen zu haben und sah sich um. Die Dunkelheit war ihm das einzig Vertraute auf dieser Welt, auf die man ihn so lange vorbereitet hatte. Er sah eine Gruppe junger Menschen im Wasser spielen und folgte den Fußspuren, die sie im Sand hinterlassen hatten. Nahezu geisterhaft glitt er wie schwerelos über den Boden, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, seine Füße würden unter seinem Gewicht zusammenbrechen. Seinen Blick voller Erwartung gen Himmel gerichtet, wo er das Licht der Sterne sah, das ihm Zukunft versprach. Und dann sah er hinüber zu den jungen Menschen, die nun nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt kreischten und kicherten. Unbekümmert, weil sie es nicht wussten. Weil sie einen Platz auf dieser Welt hatten, den niemand jemals anzweifeln würde, sie selbst am wenigsten. Eine junge Frau sah aus dem Wasser hinüber in seine Richtung. Doch er war sicher, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte.

Ein Stich durchfuhr sein Herz als er ihren nackten Körper betrachtete, der _ihrem_ so ähnlich war. _Sie_ hatte es nicht geschafft, ihr Körper war fehlerhaft gewesen, sie war erstickt, war _denen_ in die Hände gefallen. …aber er wusste, er würde überleben.

Die Brandung schwoll mit jedem Meter, den er sich vom Strand entfernte weiter an, die Wellen wurden immer größer und peitschten krachend an Land, begleitet von den vergnügten Schreien der Teenager. Aber nicht ein einziges Mal wagte er zurück zu blicken zum Atlantik. Zu der Welt, der er für immer entkommen war.

Ein Stern schien vom Himmel zu fahren und ließ einen pulsierenden Lichtstrahl auf den Boden gleiten, suchend, tastend. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, für das menschliche Auge kaum wahrnehmbar. Und als das Licht wieder in der Nacht zwischen all den anderen Sternen verschwunden war, war auch er verschwunden.

Der Besucher, der weder im Wasser noch an Land zuhause gewesen war.

Im selben Moment füllte sich knapp 30 Kilometer von ihnen entfernt das Innere eines Kühlraums, der in einer verlassenen Forschungseinrichtung des US-Militärs vier Leichen beherbergte, mit salzigem dunkelgrünem Wasser. Aus dem Nichts heraus. Das nasse Element verschlang jeden einzelnen Beweis, verwischte jede Spur und löste die Leiche jener jungen Frau binnen weniger Sekunden vollkommen auf. Als wäre nichts gewesen versickerte es danach in jedem Riss und jeder Ritze des Raums und verschwand wieder im Nichts.

Besänftigt zog sich auch das Meer 30 Kilometer entfernt wieder vom Land zurück, das es zuvor noch tobend und unruhig mit seinem spiegelnden Wasserfilm überzogen hatte.

Für dieses Mal würde dieses Geheimnis, dass der Ozean und der Himmel miteinander teilten, ein Geheimnis bleiben.

Ende


End file.
